The Doctor?
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC
1. Living Plastic Part 1

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Profile:

Name: Sophie Grace Coulson

Age: 24

Looks: Curly brown hair, blue-grey eyes, pale skin

Personality: Sophie is hard headed, strong and stubborn. She's the type to think things out though and to help whoever can be helped. She's very caring mostly to her friends, family and small children. She's also very smart and athletic.

Fears: Insects, rats and mice, water, the dark, storms, not being able to save her family

Family Members: Father - Phil Coulson, Mother - Melody Grey-Coulson, Sister - Lydia Coulson

Job: Works at a shop in London - used to work at SHIELD. Sometimes helps out SHIELD.

Lives with...?: Sophie shares an apartment with her Aunt Jackie and Cousin Rose.

Backstory: Sophie was born on October 15th to Phil and Melody Coulson (who unfortunately died in childbirth). So Phil had to raise baby Sophie and 6 year old Lydia by himself. When Sophia was 11 years old, she was kidnapped by HYDRA and experimented on. 5 years later, SHIELD found her but she was genetically created. She now could control all six elements: water, earth, air, fire, metal and time. SHIELD recruited her and later Lydia and she became one of the best agents they ever had. But when she was 21, she and her partner, Clint Barton, stumbled upon a HYDRA-AIM base. There she found out SHIELD was recreating HYDRA weapons from the 40's and genetically altering tube made children. She left SHIELD after swiping the children and creating a team called "The Legends". She left Lydia in charge of them and promised a world full of pain if SHIELD ever contacted her or the kids ever again. She left to go live with her Aunt Jackie and Cousin Rose in London and hasn't had any trouble. Till now.

Extra: She can control the six elements: water, earth, air, fire, metal and time. She knows every form of fighting. She carries around five guns on her at all times plus three backup knives. She has the Legends and Lydia on speed dial. She also has three backup houses in case HYDRA, SHIELD or any terrorist group decides to get hostile. She knows half of earths languages and can speak them fluidly and the other half she can just understand. She has an average of 101 for IQ points. Sophie is plain fucking badass. Like Black Widow without the ginger.

Known names: Soph, Aunt Sophie, Agent C, Elemental, Controller of Elements, Lover of Twinkies, Lady of Badassery

Face Claim: Barbara Palvin

* * *

Sophia groaned at the beeping of her alarm clock. It was annoying, she thought as she slammed her hand onto the bright pink alarm clock. Sophia Grace Coulson hated pink but her aunt picked it so she put up with the pink.

Her room, fortunately, wasn't pink. It was painted dark purple with swirls of black. The carpet also was black and nice and soft and fluffy. Her closet was stuffed full of clothes (mainly black, purple or jean clothes) and there was two more dressers on either side of the room, black with purple accents, full of even more clothes. A desk sent next to her bed and was piled high with official documents for I.I.A (International Intelligence Agency), an agency she along with Clint Barton and the UN created. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom and it was sophisticated with a clear shower, pearly white sinks and gold trim across the pristine walls.

"Sweetie, are you up?" Sophie peered up, grey-blue eyes peeking behind a curtain of dark hair as her Aunt Jackie poked her head into the room. Aunt Jackie was beautiful with long, dyed blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Yes." The I.I.A Director grumbled, popping out from beneath her black and purple comforter.

"Mmm-Hmm. Go wake up Rose, will you?" The British woman said cheerfully, flouncing out in her bright pink nightgown and robe to the kitchen. Sophie groaned and threw herself against her black pillows.

_Dammit, _she cursed herself before throwing the covers up and she stumbled to her closet. She dug through her shirts, humming to herself "Love Bites (So Do I) by Halestorm" as she laid down the perfect outfit on her bed.

The top was a black crop top and was short sleeved. It had cut offs so you could see her smooth, pale shoulders. Then she had a pair of dark blue shorts. A pair of grey striped leggings would be under them. Her black high heel boots would finish the outfit perfectly.

After slipping the outfit on and checking the clock (only 7:37), she went to her cousin/best friend's door and swung it open to see Rose snoring loudly. Sophie hid a laugh behind her fingers before flicking out her right hand and letting a large bubble of clear water fly from her full glass of water. Grinning like a madwoman, she shot her other fist out, releasing freezing air. She let the snow drop onto poor, unsuspecting Rose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey was humming on his way to his workplace, passing the building the three women lived in when he heard a shrill scream that sounded achingly familiar. "SOPHIE GRACE COULSON!" He laughed loudly and continued on his way.

* * *

Later that day...

Sophie rubbed the back of her neck, feeling an uncomfortable crick in the back of her neck. "Hate work." Shareen grumbled to them. "Glad it's over." Rose gave a nod and started for the door.

"Meet you at home?" She tossed back to Sophie who grunted out a goodbye. Unfortunately for the former SHIELD agent, she still had 10 minutes left of work at the shop.

"Oi!" Sophie glanced up to see one of the guards. "Take this down to Wilson, will you, Coulson?" The guard asked, handing Sophie a packet most likely filled with the lottery money.

"Sure, Bobby." The guard, Robert, grinned at her.

"You can leave afterwards." Bobby stated, tossing her jacket to her. A smile lit on the American's face as she shrugged on the black leather jacket and started for the lift.

"Later, Bobby Boy!" She called over her shoulder. He waved to her as she closed the lift behind her. She heard an exasperated groan as she bounced to the rhythm of the crappy elevator song.

The doors dinged loudly as they opened. Sophie stepped through, a frown on her lips as she called out, "Wilson?" She stepped out. She heard a clatter down the hallway, and scowling, started for it. She saw the large concrete door with "H.P. Wilson, CEO" stamped in bland letters. She ran her fingers across it.

Something was wrong.

"Wilson." She repeated, turning slowly.

Another clatter.

She jogged down the hall and opened a door to a storeroom.

"Wilson...are you alright? Alive. Wilson, are you alive?" She said. "I can help you, Wilson. Just talk to me." She stepped inside, feeling her stomach churn. Her hand slid down to the knife underneath her shirt and she hooked her thumb in a special compartment on it. Flames enveloped it as she concentrated.

She raised the flaming knife.

All that surrounded her was dummies.

She let the flames die out and put the knife back.

"Nothing." She murmured before calling out. "Wilson? Harold Wilson? Hello?" She was a bit far into the storeroom when she heard the pop of the door as it slammed. "Wilson's dead, isn't he?" She wondered. She spun. "Hello, hello, I know something it out there! Show yourself, you cowards!"

A mannequin moved.

It wasn't an animated mannequin either. Just a plain man-like mannequin with a purple button up, brown slacks and black dress shoes. Slowly, the other mannequins began.

"What are you? Breathing sustenance? Moving dolls? Living...plastic?" She asked the mannequin. She then she should probably run because the others were moving.

She started to back up against the wall. Her eyes, sharp and blue-grey, scanned the room for some sign of escape.

Then something grabbed her hand and she spun, staring into bright blue eyes of a 40-some year old man with overly large ears. "Run." He grinned. He pulled her past the mannequins and out the door. They both entered the elevator and the man began to slam the close the door. A single plastic arm attempted to reach them but was cut off in the process by the man.

Sophie stared at the man in bewilderment. He was tall, at least 6', with short black hair, a lean physique wearing a leather jacket and t-shirt. "Pulled off his arm." She said, eyeing the plastic arm.

He tossed it to her. "Yep. Wait a second. American?"

"Got a problem?" Sophie bristled.

"No. Course not. Love Americans. Great lot to party with." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Wilson's dead, isn't he?" Sophie asked bluntly.

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked.

"Chief Electrician." She replied.

"Oh. Well, yes. He is dead."

"What killed him? The mannequins? I mean, I've seen some weird stuff back in America. Pudding monsters, immortal men, mutants but that...that ain't human." Sophie babbled on.

"Pudding monsters?" The man looked interested.

"Yeah, mean we got a bunch of hungry 2 year olds to eat it but...wait, your name. What is it?" She asked. The elevator door opened and the man walked out, followed by Sophie.

''The Doctor." The Doctor paused waiting for something.

"Alien?" Sophie guessed. He pulled out a long device. She peered at it.

"Yep. Mind your eyes." He said, pointing the small device at the elevator so the mannequins couldn't get up. Sparks flew and he started for the door. He stopped. "Wait, how did you know that?" He demanded, narrowing bright blue orbs.

"Nevermind that, I nearly died without knowing what those things were." Sophie said. He frowned at her and again started walking. He turned a few corners and continued talking.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He shook a device in her opened the door for her. "So, I'm going to go up there and I might die in the process," He pushed her through the door, "and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. Now, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this. Because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He slammed the door in her face.

Sophie turned around. "Sorry, never got your name." He said, giving her a grin.

"Sophie." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Sophie. Now run for your life!"

So she did.


	2. Living Plastic Part 2

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie stretched herself over the couch, pushing Rose off with a push of her foot. The blond girl scowled, tucking her knees under chin. Sophie cast a cheeky grin at Rose who just kept on pouting.

Sophie returned her attention to the TV which was going off about the shop that had blown up. The shop the Doctor had destroyed with the living mannequins in it. Sophie tapped a beat on the pillow (_tap, tap, tap tap_) wondering where these creatures had come from.

Hell?

Sophie nearly burst into outrageous laughter. Hell, yeah right. There was a scientific explanation. Sophie just wasn't seeing it.

Sophie paused, pursing her lips. Maybe they weren't human after all. It wasn't unreasonable. She'd met some aliens in her time and it wasn't impossible that some sort of alien had invaded Earth (or Terra, Midgard, whatever you'd want to call it.)

Sophie's smile dropped when her Aunt came through the door, talking vibrantly through a phone. "I know! It's on the telly! It's everywhere!" Aunt Jackie exclaimed to the person on the other line. "She's lucky to be alive!" Jackie balanced the phone on her shoulder as she handed the two young adults their tea (well, Rose's tea and Sophie's black coffee). "Honestly, it's aged her."

"Woah!" Sophie said. "Aged? Are you saying I look old? Rose!"

"Oh, stop it, mum. She's fine." Rose insisted.

"Skin like an old bible." Jackie continued nonchalantly like she didn't see Sophie's unimpressed stare and Rose's irrant gaze. ''Walkin' in, you'd think I was _her _niece. Oh and here's himself..." Jackie added, seeing Mickey walk through the door.

Rose sat up and grinned at her boyfriend.

"I've been phoning your mobile!" Mickey exclaimed, walking in front of his friend, worried and upset. "You could've been dead." Rose sat his tea down and pushed herself into standing. "Thank bloody god you got out of there too, Rose. I dunno what I'd do without you." Rose wrapped herself around Mickey, smiling.

"We're both fine." Rose reassured him. "Mum's frazzled..."

"Am not!" Jackie shouted through the loft.

"But otherwise ok." Rose finished.

"I'm not." Sophie offered. "I'm traumatized."

"Yeah right." Rose snorted.

"What happened?" Mickey asked as Rose leaned against him.

"Shit went down." Sophie muttered. "That's all you need to know.''

"Wait," Mickey paused, "It wasn't any government deal, right? 'Cause you were US Government up until two years ago." Sophie sent him a eerily calm, cool stare.

"Not government. Not mutant. But definitely not human." Sophie huffed out. Before Mickey could answer, Jackie came through the doorway and shoved a phone in Sophie's face.

"Debbie's on the end." Jackie insisted. "She knows a man on 'The Mirror'. 500 quid for an interview."

Sophie gasped. "Really?"

"Really?" Jackie beamed, handing Sophie the phone.

"Well in that case," Sophie said before dropping the act and spitting into the phone. "I'm not doing interviews because I don't know anything. Goodbye Debbie." She hit the end button and flung it onto the couch next to her.

Jackie scowled. "Well, you got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang again and Jackie was quick to pick it up. "Beth! They're alive!"

Rose shook her head as Jackie hurried out the door once more, talking about compensation.

"What're you drinkin'? Tea an' coffee? No, no, that's no good." Mickey said loudly after a moment of silence. "You're in shock. You need something stronger." He said, "You both need a proper drink. We're going down to the pub."

"I'm game." Rose said, hooking her arm with his.

"I'll pass, thanks." Sophie said dryly. "Go on. Have fun. Don't fall into a pothole. Get rid of that stupid hand, too, will you?"

"One time and you never live it down." Rose mumbled. "Alright, we're off. Don't think too hard." Rose kissed Sophie's cheek. Sophie just waved her hand. Sophie shut off the TV as the door slammed shut, the only sound was Jackie's muffled voice.

Sophie sighed once more and threw herself onto the couch, a pillow pressed to her face. What were those things?

* * *

7:30 A.M

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sophie scowled, slamming her hand down onto the alarm clock as she sat up. She pushed dark brown hair out of her eyes as Jackie called from the kitchen. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to."

Sophie groaned before slinging herself out of bed to get dressed. Soon she had on a black, almost crop top, skintight tank top with crossed straps at the back, a pair of overall shorts and black flats on. She slid a quick gloss of dark red lipstick on along with liquid eyeliner, dark brown eyeshadow and blush on.

She walked out and took the bowl of cereal from Rose.

"They've always got jobs." Jackie continued, sitting next to Rose.

"Who does?" Sophie asked.

"Finches." Jackie informed her. Sophie made a 'are you serious' face at her aunt. "Oh not you too."

"The butchers." Rose said stiffly.

"Well it might do you two good. That shop was giving you airs and graces." Jackie said.

"Hey!" Sophie said, offended.

"And I'm not joking about compensation." Jackie finished off, sending Sophie a stern stare. "You've both had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got 2000 quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek."

"Isn't she Greek?" Sophie wondered, watching her Aunt march away.

"That's not the point!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm off. I'm going shopping with Shareen and Vanessa. You wanna..."

"Not with Shareen." Sophie stated. "Have fun."

"I will." Rose said, grabbing her purse. She waved and slammed the door shut after her. Sophie smirked, hearing her annoyed shout, "Oi, watch it, mate!" She put down the bowl when the cat door flapped.

Sophie gave an irritated sigh. "I thought you nailed the flap down, Aunt Jackie!" She tossed, setting the bowl down and marching past her Aunt's room door.

"I did!" Jackie called back.

She squatted next to the cat door and picked up a loose nail. The door flapped again and she jumped. "The hell...?" Slowly she kneeled down and opened up the flap. She stilled, seeing the man from before.

She jumped up in shock and opened the door. The man (the irritatingly tall man) sent her a look, "What you doin' here?"

"I live here, spaceman." Sophie scowled.

"Well, what you do that for?" He asked.

"What sort of question is that?" Sophie scowled before grabbing his jacket and pulling him into the apartment. "I want answers, spaceman."

"Okay, calm down!" He said. "Are you plastic?" He flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Sophie said angrily. "I stayed up all night because I have no idea what's going on and that terrifies me. So you're going to tell me why those... _things _are on Earth or I swear to God I'm going to rip off your testicles!"

He stared down at her in disbelief before grinning wildly. "Ooh, I like you."

"Most do." She slammed the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie called.

"It's about last night. He's part of the Inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Sophie tossed over her shoulder. "Do you coffee or do you prefer tea?"

"Tea please!" He said cheerfully, leaning against the frame of Jackie's door.

"They deserve compensation." Jackie stated.

"Ha." He said. "We're talking millions." He returned his attention back to Sophie who was fiddling around the kitchen.

"Um," She cleared her throat and posed "sexily". "I'm in my dressing gown." The man glanced back, unimpressed.

"Yes, you are." He said.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie continued, fiddling with her robe. The man glanced at the small home before turning his attention back to the blond woman.

"Yes, there is." He said.

"Well, anything could happen." She shrugged, giving him a coy, little smile.

He opened his mouth, shut it and shook his head. "Uh, no." He said, walking away. Jackie gave a huff and plopped down on her bed. The man walked forward to see Sophie cleaning the messy table.

"Don't mind the mess. Tea's almost done." She said as she walked past him. ''First off, your name?" Sophie called behind him.

"Just the Doctor, thanks." The Doctor said, picking up a magazine. "That's won't last long. He's gay and she's an alien." He flipped through it before tossing it back onto the table.

"You sound familiar." Sophie mused. "Tell me, have you ever worked with a corporation called SHIELD?"

"Once, didn't work out well. Nick Fury is an arse." The Doctor stated, picking up a book and he flipped through it before shutting it. "Hm, sad ending."

"Well, you're not wrong. But, anyways what were those things? Living plastic or whatever, what're they doing here on Earth or Terra or whatever it's being called this month?" Sophie asked.

"I think it's Terra." The Doctor replied, picking up a letter. "Sophie Coulson, why does that sound familiar?" He dropped it and turned to the mirror, pausing with a smirk. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He grimaced, flicking said ears.

"Are they here for world domination? Because that never goes well for aliens. Ever." Sophie continued.

"Luck be a lady." The Doctor sang, flipping through a stack of cards. They flew everywhere and he shrugged. "Maybe not." He frowned when he heard rustling. "What's that then?"

"What's what?" Sophie replied, stirring his tea.

"Have you got a cat?" He asked her, walking towards the couch where the rustling was coming from. He sat down on his knees on the chair and leaned forward.

"Not anymore." Sophie called back.

The Doctor gasped as the arm flew out from behind the chair and gripped his neck.

"There are strays. Come in all the time." Sophie said nonchalantly, not noticing the Doctor being strangled by the plastic arm. She grabbed the two mugs and started to go in the living room. She stopped though, an annoyed look on her face. "That's not even funny, Doc." She grumbled, setting down the cups. "And didn't Mickey and Rose throw that away? You're all the same. Give a man a plastic arm..." At this, The Doctor flung the arm off his neck and the plastic arm almost immediately attached itself to Sophie's neck.

She gave a hiss and gripped the wrist, attempting to pull it off. The Doctor jumped up and started pulling with her. He pulled and with their combined forced, toppled Sophie onto the Doctor's chest backwards, breaking the table. Both rolled and Sophie unconsciously blasted herself away from the Doctor with her airbending. She landed on the couch and kept pulling.

The Doctor kneeled next to her and pulled out a long, shiny stick. He pointed it at her and Sophie heard a loud noise. The arm broke away as the Doctor kept buzzing it with the thing. The arm grew limp as the Doctor relaxed.

"It's alright. I stopped it." The Doctor said. "You wanna see." He offered. He tossed it to her and grinned. "See? Harmless."

"Harmless, my ass." Sophie muttered, glaring at the arm. "What is that thing?" She nodded at the long metal stick.

"This? A screwdriver, just sonicked." The Doctor replied cheerfully, standing up and taking the arm. "Now, this was lovely, but I'd best be going." He said, walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. You're the man with the answers. I'm going with you." Sophie scoffed, following him. "You can't just run off, assbutt."

"Assbutt?" The Doctor said in amusement, walking down the stairs. "Funny choice of insult and yes, I can. Here's me, running off."

"It tried to kill me. Don't I deserve some answers?" Sophie asked. "You can't walk away, Doc. You have to tell me what's going on. It's only fair."

"Don't call me that." The Doctor said at the last step. Sophie hurried to catch up with him "And I don't have to tell you anything, Sophie Coulson." He replied, glancing back.

Sophie frowned, "Did you go through my mail?" She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. The police won't help if it's an extraterrestrial event and I trust SHIELD as fair as I can through them. What about I.I.A?"

"No." The Doctor said curtly.

"Right, don't tell anyone. They'll die. Blah, blah, blah.'' Sophie waved her hand.

"That s'posed to sound tough?" The Doctor smirked.

"Well, yes." Sophie said with a frown.

"It doesn't." He quipped.

Sophie scowled. "Who are you? A freelance agent of some sort? An assassin?"

"Assassin? Why would I be an assassin?" He said incredulously.

"Because I've had a great week and things go wrong when I'm happy." Sophie said shortly.

"That's sad." The Doctor frowned.

"That's life." Sophie shrugged. "Moving on...Who are you?"

"The Doctor." He replied.

"The Doctor of what though?" Sophie asked.

"Just the Doctor." He confirmed.

"The Doctor..." Sophie trailed off in disbelief.

"Hello." The Doctor chuckled.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Sophie asked.

"Sort of." The Doctor shrugged.

"It doesn't." Sophie muttered. She cleared her throat. "Are they here for world domination?"

"How'd you figure that out?" The Doctor teased.

"75% of aliens just want to take over Earth. It's pathetic, really." The Doctor smirked at her.

"You are something else, you know that?" He laughed.

"Well, why'd they come after me, then?" Sophie asked, feeling annoyed that he hadn't answered her question.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you." The Doctor exploded. "You were just an accident. You got in the way. That's all." He tightened his grip on the arm as Sophie frowned.

"That's rude." She murmured softly. "It tried to kill me, Doctor."

"It was after me, not you." The Doctor said in annoyance.

"Because you are oh-so-important." Sophie snarked.

"Last night in the shop, I was there. The only reason it fixed on you is because you met me." The Doctor snapped.

"So what you're saying," Sophie drawled, "is that the whole world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah." He shrugged. Sophie gave a huff of disbelief.

"You are _so _full of it, Doc." Sophie shook her head and continued to walk by his side. The Doctor. It sounded so familiar... She'd have to call up the new director of I.I.A, Director Skye. Ask her about this "Doctor".

"Hey." The Doctor cast a stare at her.

"OK, who else knows about the plastic?" Sophie asked.

"No one." The Doctor replied.

"What? You're on your own?" Sophie wondered out loud, sending the Doctor a frown. Nobody should be alone, she thought to herself.

"Well, who else is there?" The Doctor asked. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly." He exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" She rose an elegant eyebrow. "Wait, chips are french fries, right?'' He ignored her.

"While, all this time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" He continued.

"A war? There's a war?" Sophie said, now bewildered by the Doctor. "Start from the beginning, Doc." She said snatching the arm away from him. He stared at her for a long moment before turning and striding forward.

_Curse my tiny legs, _she thought angrily.

* * *

"How'd you kill it, then?" Sophie asked, tightening her shoulders before releasing, a nasty habit she began when she was 15.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." The Doctor began to explain, now calmer than he had been before. "I cut off the signal - dead."

"Impressive, spaceman." Sophie said with a smile. "What type of control is it then? Radio? Satellite? Thought?"

"Thought control." The Doctor confirmed. He looked over at her. "You're taking this rather well. You alright?"

"Yeah, 'm fine." Sophie said. "Like I said before, not the worst I've seen." A wry smiled appeared on her lips. "I forgot how much I loved the thrill of a mystery." She laughed softly. "So who's controlling the living plastic. Stupid name, by the way. We should think of a better one." He looked surprised.

"It's a long story." The Doctor said as both turned.

"Well, why the shop window dummies?" Sophie asked, a smile lighting up her face. "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Both of them laughed at the notion of living plastic taking over the shops.

"No." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh no." Sophie giggled.

"It's not a price war." Sophie laughed at his statement, tossing her head back. Long brown hair had long since fallen out off her bun and it tangled to her mid back. "They want to overthrow the human race." The Doctor said, his voice turning more serious.

"World domination." Sophie snarked. "Knew it. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"So you believe me?" He asked, looking at her. He had to tilt his head down a bit just to meet her eyes.

"Yes I do." Sophie replied quietly. She stopped. "Really, though, Doc..." He stopped and turned. "Who are you?"

He stopped and smiled. "Do you know, what we were saying..about the Earth revolving?" Sophie nodded. He started walking towards Sophie. "It's like when you're a kid." He stopped in front of her. "The first time they tell you that they tell you the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He looked straight at her, bright blue eyes meeting light blue eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet spinning at 1000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny, little world and if we let go.." He released her hand and it dropped limp against her body. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Sophie Coulson." He took the plastic arm and walked away.

"That's not possible, Doctor." Sophie called after him. "I'm sure we'll meet again." She turned and walked the other way, head tilted stubbornly with an amused smile on her lips. She never saw him step into the big blue box or saw his intrigued look.


	3. Living Plastic Part 3

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

"Skye or Daisy or whatever the hell you're called this month, I'm going to kill you and throw you in a sack, bring you back to life and drown you, you little fucker. So next time, pick up the fucking phone or fucking..."

"Found him!" Sophie gave an aggravated sigh and hung up on Director Skye's voicemail. She turned to Rose who was on the computer with a webpage that had a picture of The Doctor. "Dunno why you wanna find him though," Rose grumbled, leaning back, "Git nearly ran me over."

"You are so turning into Aunt Jackie." Sophie breathed airily, eyes on the screen.

"OI!" Rose shouted.

* * *

"You're not coming in, Rose." Sophie said, holding the oh-shit bar tightly as Rose swerved into park. "He fine. Got a family, a wife and kids."

"He could be a serial killer. Serial killers have families, too." Rose snapped, looking suspiciously at the Clive's house. Sophie sighed and quickly pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Sophie..." Rose sighed, watching Sophie go and she sent one of Clive's neighbors, who was dragging out a garbage can, a glare when he stared at her.

Meanwhile, Sophie gave a short knock when she reached the door. She waited patiently, looking at Rose and she gave a little smirk. The door swung open and she turned to see a 10-ish year old boy with brown hair. "Hello. I've come to see Clive. I emailed him...?" She said to him.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dad! It's one of your nutters!" He shouted and began walking inside the house. Sophie glared at him, offended that he would call her a nutter. A man with a big nose and receding hair slipped past the boy and smiled.

"Oh, hello. You must be Sophie." He greeted, shaking her hand. "I'm Clive. Well, obviously." He laughed. Sophie couldn't help but smile at the middle aged man's enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you," Sophie smiled. "Just so you know, my cousin knows Karate and she's in the car because she's convinced you're a serial killer and you're gonna kill me." She laughed.

Clive gave a chuckle. "Good point. No murders."

Rose rolled the window down as narrowed her eyes at Clive who gave her a wave.

"Who is it?" A older female voice called from down the stairs and both Sophie and Clive turned their attention the house.

"Oh, just something to do with the Doctor!" Clive shouted back up. He glanced back at Sophie with bright grin. "She's been reading the website. Please come through. I'm out in the shed." Clive said, motioning her in. Sophie gave a last look at a still suspicious Rose and walked into the house.

"She?" Sophie heard Clive's wife ask. "She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" Sophie held back a smile grin.

* * *

Inside the shed, Clive was showing Sophie some of his "Doctor" evidence. "A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive." He explained. "I couldn't just send it to you. It could be intercepted. If you know what I mean." He walked over to a shelf and began looking through it. "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." Clive pulled out a binder.

"Cropping up? What do you mean?" Sophie asked him, leaning against the table.

"Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories...no first name, no last name, just...the Doctor. Always the Doctor." Clive explained, setting the binder on the table and opening it up. "And the title seemed to be passed down from father to son." Clive said, turning to face her. "It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He asked, turning and pointing at his computer next to them.

Sophie leaned down and nodded at the picture. "Hello again, spaceman." She murmured.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year." Clive continued, seeming to not hear her statement. "The online photo's enhanced. But if we look at the original." He turned back to the open binder and showed Sophie the photo...and there he was. Her Doctor. He flipped through through different photos, the same photo, only decreasing. "November 22nd, 1963." He said to her, showing the last picture. "The assassination of President Kennedy. See?" He said.

Sophie stared in disbelief at the picture of the Doctor in the same proximity of the former President. "Impossible." Sophie murmured. "His father, maybe?"

"Going further back," Clive dropped the photos and walked around the table. "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southhampton and friend." He pointed to the Doctor in an old black and white photo. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail for the new world on the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived." Sophie quirked an eyebrow.

Clive dropped the photo and went to the other side of the shed. "Uh, and here we are 1883, another Doctor. Look - the same lineage." Clive said. Sophie stared down at the drawing of the Doctor in disbelief. "He's identical."

"Where'd you find this?" Sophie asked quietly.

"This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra." Clive informed her. "The very night that Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend that is woven throughout history." Clive said, looking at Sophie. "When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and he has one constant companion..." Clive said mysteriously.

"Which is...?" Sophie asked, almost worried about the answer.

"Death." Clive said seriously.

* * *

Rose inhaled, ignoring Mickey's texts about the condition of his "baby". She shook her head. Sometimes he loved that car more than he loved her. She pressed her hands to the steering wheel, casting worried looks to the house where Sophie had gone in. Sophie was her best friend, sister in all but blood, confidant. If something happened to her...

She looked around the street curiously but turned when she heard a noise. She narrowed her eyes at the trash bin the man had put a while ago. It hadn't moved...had it? She turned back to the street, not hearing the quieter shuffling the bin was making towards her. She turned back quickly and widened her eyes at the moving bin.

Stupid kids.

* * *

_"If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Sophie, one thing's for certain-we're all in danger..."_

* * *

Rose stuck her head out the window to get a closer look then straightened her shoulders as she stared at it. It then moved a bit more to the side, twisting a bit. She opened the door and stepped out to get a closer look. She shut the door and started walking towards.

"Oi, who's in there?" She demanded. "Get out."

She walked up to it and glanced around it for a second. "Come on then, I'm not stupid." She grabbed the top and lifted it up. "Come on, then!" She frowned at the sight of nobody in it, confused.

* * *

_"If the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you."_

* * *

Rose slammed the bin shut and scowled. She then tried to pull her hands away. It stuck to the plastic like glue. "What the bloody hell?" She muttered, eyes widening. She kept trying to pull away frantically. Rose thought for a second about calling Sophie but waved it away. Sophie wouldn't hear her. She managed a few feet away when she heard low growling. She gasped in shock as the garbage bin reared back and pulled her into the bin completely. Then everything went black.

The garbage bin belched out a burp.

* * *

**_"But who is he? Who do you think he is?"_**

_"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."_

* * *

"This trip was insightful, I'll give you that." Sophie drawled, putting her hand in her overall pockets. "Let's get something to eat, shall we?" She opened the side door and stepped inside, not noticing the plastic likeness of her cousin. "What about pizza?"

"Pizza." Plastic Rose grinned. "P-P-Pizza." She stuttered out.

"Or Chinese." Sophie put her hand on her cheek.

"Pizza." Plastic Rose hissed out, starting up the car. Sophie, once again, grabbed the oh-shit handle as Plastic Rose veered off, even worse at driving than normal Rose.

* * *

"We should try the hospital." Sophie sighed. "Didn't you say Suki said that they had jobs going in the canteen. Not the best, but a job." She fiddled with the buttons on her overalls tiredly. "Is that it?" She murmured. "Dishing out your British food? Maybe I should go work at that school the Legends are at. Avalon Academy for Gifted Children. No, it's in California." Sophie felt her shoulders droop. "What do ya think, Rose?" She asked her cousin.

"So where did you meet this Doctor?" Plastic Rose asked Sophie.

"I'm more concerned about how we're going to get money, Rose," Sophie said slowly, "then some mad man with a big blue box."

"Cause I reckon it was back at the shop, am I right?" Plastic Rose continued without batting an eye.

"Well, yeah, but.." Sophie was quickly interrupted by Plastic Rose.

"Am I right? Does he have something to do with that?" Plastic Rose asked quickly.

"No, but...Rose, is something wrong with you?" She frowned at her.

"Come on." Plastic Rose smiled.

"No." Plastic Rose frowned at Sophie's answer.

"What was he doin' there, then?" Plastic Rose asked in more of a demand than a question.

"I'm not going to going on about the Doctor." Sophie frowned. "We're supposed to be bonding. Bonding time, cuz!" She said to the imposter. At Plastic Rose's narrowed look. "Fine." She sighed. "I don't think he's safe, okay?"

"But you can trust me, buddy, old friend, buddy, Soph, buddy." Sophie narrowed her eyes at the twitched words. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning and I can help you, Sophie. Cause that's what I really want to do, buddy, old friend, buddy, Soph, old friend." She beamed.

"What are you doing that for?" Sophie said suspiciously.

"Your champagne." A waiter said, holding out the champagne.

"We didn't order champagne." Plastic Rose said sharply, leaning forward. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne." The waiter went to Sophie's other side as Plastic Rose gripped a hold of Sophie's hand. Sophie watched Plastic Rose's eyes, ignoring the waiter's statement.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with my cousin?" She snarled quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old buddy of mine." Plastic Rose said sharply. "I need to find the Doctor and find out what he knows so where is he?" She demanded.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" This time Sophie recognized the voice.

"Look," Plastic Rose said coldly, looking up. "We didn't order it." She stopped to see the Doctor and she grinned. "Ah, gotcha."

Sophie looked to see him shaking the bottle. "Don't mind me." He said. "I'm just toasting to a bright future." He turned to Plastic Rose and pointed the bottle at her. "On the house!" He popped off the cork and it went straight into Plastic Rose's forehead and melted into it, like plastic. Sophie watched in disgust as he went from her forehead into Plastic Rose's mouth and out, onto the floor.

"Anyway." Plastic Rose said, standing up. She turned her hand into a flat board and slammed onto the table. Sophie was already up and stumbling backwards as the table broke. She watched in disbelief as the Doctor jumped Plastic Rose and, with a few quick tugs, had Plastic Rose's head popped off her body. That threw the Doctor onto a couple's table and Plastic Rose's eyes opened.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." She said firmly.

Sophie quickly slammed the fire alarm. "Get out, you dumbasses!" She shouted at them before bringing her hands up. Water from different glasses curled into a stream and she shot it at Plastic Rose's stumbling body. She froze the plastic body to the wall behind her.

"How'd you do that?" The Doctor asked, impressed.

"Years of experience." Sophie said dryly and in shock, watched Plastic Rose begin to break the ice. "We should run.'

"Good plan. I like you." The Doctor grinned. With the plastic head in one arm, he followed Sophie sprint past the tables, into the kitchen.

"Hurry up!" The disembodied head shouted. "This way, you moron!"

They exited through the back and ran through nearly empty hallways filled with odd things like flour and garbage cans. Sophie glanced back and saw Plastic Rose's body following quickly. The Doctor slammed the metal door shut and Sophie watched, not even huffing, as he began to use his "sonic screwdriver" onto it. Plastic Rose began banging on it, making dents.

Sophie looked around the empty courtyard, seeing only a big blue box that said police. She ran to a doorway and attempted to metalbend her way out. It was platinum.

"Who makes platinum chains?" She demanded, putting a hand on her hip. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" She demanded. "I don't feel like dying because of _plastic." _She hissed out.

"You coming?" The Doctor asked, walking into the blue box.

Sophie looked at the door which had several dents. "It'll get us!" She hissed.

"Mmm-Hmm." He said to himself mostly.

"It's wooden." He shut the door. She gave a groan, looked over at the clanging door before running inside. She paused at the entrance. Inside the wooden box was a huge room. In the middle was a giant console with whirling devices sounding.

"Well?" The Doctor smirked. "Let me guess: it's..."

"Beautiful!" Sophie gasped, stepping inside fully and shutting the door. The Doctor paused.

"That's not the usual reaction." He muttered. "Now shut up, I'm working."

"What did you just say to me?" She said incredulously. "I don't know who you've been dealing with, Doc. But nobody, not a human or a mutant or an alien, is going to tell me to shut up. I got enough of that from my Dad when I was a kid." She scowled.

"_Excuse my thief. He's loud mouthed." _Sophie jumped at the light, beautiful female voice. "_I'm the TARDIS, that's what you're in. Don't tell the Doctor I've spoken to you. I haven't spoken to him for a few years. I mean, have you seen my console?" _

The console did look dirty, Sophie noticed. Then she stared at the Doctor in disbelief. He was screwing Plastic Rose's head into the console.

"You see, the arm was too simple." The Doctor explained. "The head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." He stepped away from Rose's fake head. "Where do you want to start?" He stood in front of her.

"You're an alien." Sophie said slowly.

"Yes. Is that alright?" He asked.

Sophie shook her head. "Like I said, Doc, I seen weirder things." She said slowly.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing." The Doctor explained.

_"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_." TARDIS said softly, in Sophie's mind.

"T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor informed her. Sophie had seen things. Furry aliens that had stolen her best friend (although, Jen had gone willingly), cubes that had let out so much energy it made Sophie's mind hurt, The Winter Soldier...but this? Her cousin was probably dead. How would she tell her Aunt and Mickey?

Sophie put her hand to her mouth and let out a quiet sob.

"It's alright. Culture shock." The Doctor shrugged.

Sophie looked up in disbelief. "My cousin," She sniffed, "Rose, where is she? Is she dead? Did they kill Rose?"

The Doctor made a look of confusion. 'Oh, I didn't think of that." He muttered.

"You didn't-" Sophie felt boiling anger stem through her body. "My cousin is the few things I had in my meaningless life, she could be dead and _you didn't think of that?!_" The Doctor frowned. "And now you're just gonna let her melt!" She pointed to Rose's plastic head slowly melting into the console.

_**I bet that feels nasty. **_Sophie thought to TARDIS.

_Sticky. Gross. Ugh. _TARDIS groaned inside Sophie's mind.

"Melt?" The Doctor repeated. He turned around and his look of confusion turning into one of panic. "Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He shouted while quickly flipping a few stitches and pressing a few buttons.

"What're you doing?" Sophie demanded, wiping her tears away and putting on her game face.

"Following the signal.'' He said, running to the other side of the console. "It's fading!" He flipped another switch. "Wait a minute. I've got it." Sophie stared at him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He threw his hands up in the air. TARDIS began to shake and whirl loudly.

**_What's that noise? _**Sophie wondered.

_My thief has left the brake on. Again. _TARDIS said dryly into Sophie's mind.

"Almost there. Almost there." The Doctor said. "Here we go!" He said, a slight grin on his face. Sophie grabbed onto one of the pillars as the TARDIS shook wildly. It stopped and Doctor ran past Sophie.

"Are you insane!?" She demanded. "Plastic Rose, Doc! PLASTIC FUCKING ROSE!"

She sprinted after him, fire lit on her fists, prepared to fight to the death with the plastic being. She gave a mighty battle cry...and found herself near the huge Ferris Wheel in London.

"I lost the signal. I got so close!" The Doctor said angrily. Angry at himself, Sophie realized.

"Your spaceship is amazing." She said, backing up but still staring at the TARDIS.

_I know. _TARDIS said smugly.

"I want one." She turned to grin at him, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "How'd it move?"

"Disappears there - reappears here." He leaned over the side of the bay and looked over at Sophie. "You wouldn't understand. And yes, she is amazing."

A thought came to Sophie. "Hold it, what about Plastic Rose's body." Her eyebrows rose. "It could hurt somebody!" The Doctor straightened up.

"Melted with the head." He said with a frown. "Are you going to witter on all night?"

She rose an eyebrow. "You know, I came out to have fun tonight but, honestly, I feel so attacked right now." She let the flames die down and put her hand to her chest in mock hurt. Sophie sighed. "How the hell am I gonna tell Jackie?" She murmured softly. The Doctor turned, confused. "Rose, you asswipe. She's dead. I'll have to tell Jackie and my cousin is dead and you forgot her...again! Jesus fucking Christ, spaceman." She seethed.

"Look, if I did forget some kid named Rose..." He started.

"She's 19. Not a kid." Sophie stated, a dark warning in her tone.

"...it's because I'm busy trying to save the life of every _STUPID _age blundering on top of this planet, alright?" He said angrily.

"Did you just call me an _ape_?" She demanded angrily. "I just lost my best friend and you called me an _ape? _Alright?" She added mockingly.

"Yes, it is!" He shouted.

Sophie ran a hand through her hair which had long since fallen out and was hanging loose around her shoulders. "If you are an alien, why do you sound North?" She asked him.

He kept his arms crossed. "Lots of planets have a North." He said defensively.

"Why does she look like a 50's British Police box?" Sophie asked after a minute.

A grin lit up his face. He uncrossed his arms and turned to put a hand on the TARDIS. "It's a disguise."

"A disguise? Why a police box though?" Sophie wondered.

"Why not?" He asked.

Sophie shrugged. "So living plastic...why does it not like humans? Wait, don't say it. We're the America of the galaxy."

"The America?"

"You know...everyone hates us." She grinned as he began to laugh.

"No, the living plastic..." The Doctor said. "It loves you. You got such a good planet - lots of smoke and oil;plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air - perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein planets rotted so Earth, dinner." He had stepped closer to her and leaned up against the TARDIS. He waved his hands sarcastically in her face and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"So how do we stop it?" Sophie said, straightening up.

"We?" The Doctor repeated.

"Yes, we. You're stuck with me Doc." She grinned up at him and the Doctor couldn't help but grin back. He pulled out a thin bottle of bright blue liquid and waved it in her face excitedly.

"Anti-plastic." He beamed.

"Anti-plas-" Sophie tried to say.

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor cut her off, still grinning. He frowned suddenly and looked around. "But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He walked away from her.

"Hide what?" Sophie asked him.

"The transmitter." The Doctor explained. He stopped a few feet away and turned. "The consciousness is controlling every piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What does it look like?" Sophie asked.

"Like a transmitter." He said, starting to walk past Sophie and the TARDIS.

"Really helpful." She threw up an arm. "Thank you."

"It's round and massive, somewhere slap bang in the middle of London." Sophie began following him. "A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish, like a wheel - radial." Sophie watched him stop in front of the Ferris Wheel and rose an eyebrow.

"Doctor."

"Close to where we're standing." The Doctor said.

"Doctor."

"Must be completely invisible." He continued, oblivious to the giant transmitter behind him.

"Doc."

"What?" He asked her.

"Look behind you, spaceman." Sophie said in amusement. He turned around.

"What?"

"Are you joking?' She asked him. He turned back and looked again.

"What is it? What?" He asked her again.

She put a hand on her hip and nodded towards it. He looked again and turned around. His confusion quickly turned to realization. "Oh." He said in surprise. He beamed at her after another look. "Fantastic."

He started running towards the wheel and Sophie followed him, easily catching up with him even in her 'made-for-walking' flats. As she caught up with him, he took her hand and grinned wildly at her. Sophie beamed back. This was the most fun the former agent had in a few months. They finally stopped running when they were right next to the big wheel.

"Think of it." The Doctor said. "Plastic. All over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables." He listed.

"The breast implants." Sophie said loosely, looking around.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Sophie ran towards the bay edge and looked down to see a opening to the underground.

"Doc, I think I've found it." She shouted. The Doctor ran to her and looked over.

"Looks good to me." He grinned at her and ran to the stairs. Sophie paused for one second before running after him. As they got to the opening, he began to twist the wheel to open it. It squeaked wildly and it opened with a screech. Red light flew out of the manhole. The Doctor gave her a comforting stare before starting down first, Sophie quickly following.

Sophie dropped down and spun around slowly to see the bright red light, the eeriness of it all. She watched the Doctor open a door and both of them stepped through.

They were on a platform with a big, bubbly pot of something underneath them.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor explained. "That's it - inside the vat." He motioned to the gold, bubbling oil. "A living plastic creature."

"We're not just killing it, right?" Sophie asked.

"No, we're giving it a chance." The Doctor stated, walking down a flight of stairs with Sophie on her heels. He leaned over the barrier and yelled to the Consciousness. "I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." His answer was a loud rumble from the pot. The Doctor grinned. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach." While the Doctor was speaking, Sophie had gone down to get a closer look. She paused at the rumble and it gave her just enough time to see her cousin cowering against a barrier.

"Shit, Rose." She cursed, running down the stairs and sprinting for her cousin. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he followed Sophie down. "Rose, it's me! It's alright!" She said soothingly.

Rose had tear tracks on her face as she clung to Sophie. She pointed to the pot. "That thing down there - the liquid, Soph - it can talk!" She said hysterically.

"You smell." Sophie grimaced. She turned to the Doctor. "They kept her alive, Doc!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility - keep her alive to maintain the copy." He said to her, walking past them.

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Sophie demanded. "You never thought to tell me..-"

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." He said, walking down the stairs. Sophie made Rose follow her as both girls watched the Consciousness and the Doctor.

He walked up to a platform right up against the Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" He asked formally. A low rumble was his answer. "Thank you." He said as it bubbled dangerously. "If I might observe so, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with greatest respect, that you shunt off." He smirked at his little joke. Sophie couldn't hold back a snort.

A loud, angry growl roared over the Doctor.

"Oh, don't give me that." He said. "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights."

Another growl was his answer, although it was louder and the Consciousness was twisting around in it's pot.

"I AM TALKING!" The Doctor bellowed, silencing the Consciousness. "This planet is just starting. These _stupid _little people have only just learn how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, just go." Sophie saw two dummies walk towards the Doctor and widened her eyes.

"Doctor!" She shouted. He spun around in confusion as the two dummies secured their hold on him. He looked up at Sophie in surprise as the Consciousness still bellowed and screamed loudly. One dummy held him as the other found the Anti-Plastic.

"That was just insurance!" The Doctor yelled. "I wasn't gonna use it!" The Consciousness was angry now, twisting and turning and growling it's rage. "I was not attacking you! I'm here to help." The Doctor pleaded with it to understand. "I'n not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." An almost face like imprint formed on the Consciousness as it reared up angrily.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor shouted. Sophie frowned as whirring came and a familiar presence appeared at the back of her mind. The TARDIS was in a small space, being brought out by the Consciousness. "Oh,oh, no. Honestly, no," The Doctor tried, "Yes, that's my ship. That's not true! I should know! I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault-" He tried to reason with the creature. "I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" It roared with anger at the Doctor's statement and Sophie felt completely helpless.

**_What's it doing? _**Sophie asked TARDIS.

_The Nestene Consciousness has identified me as superior technology. It's scared so it's going to the final phase by starting the invasion. _TARDIS whispered.

"Get out, Sophie! Leg it! Now!" The Doctor shouted.

Sophie inhaled before bringing out her phone and dialing her Aunt. "Aunt Jackie?" She asked.

_"Oh, there you are! I was just going to phone! Is Rose with you? You both can get compensation, I said so. I got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me." _Jackie said smugly.

"Where are you, Aunt Jackie?" She asked worriedly.

"_I'm in town." _Jackie replied.

"Go home, Aunt Jackie. Just go home!" Sophie said quickly.

_"Sweetie, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you and Rose later. Ta-ra!" _Jackie sang and hung up.

"Aunt Jackie? Jackie? Jackie!" Sophie shouted. Sophie watched in horror as lightening flew from the Consciousness.

"It's the activation signal!" The Doctor caught Sophie's attention. "It's transmitting!"

"The end of the world." Rose whispered, clinging to the railing.

A hard look came on Sophie's eyes. "Not yet." She said firmly. The Consciousness was screaming, roaring with anger and hate.

"Get out, Sophie!" The Doctor yelled. "Get out! Run!" The stairs had already been destroyed by falling debris.

"The stairs are gone." Rose sobbed. They both ran to the TARDIS and tried to open it.

"I haven't got the key!" Sophie yelled.

"I'M GOING TO DIE ALONE AND UNMARRIED!" Rose wailed, crouching down. Sophie crouched down with her, letting Rose cling frantically to her. She looked around for something to help the Doctor. Then the Doctor looked up to her with a look of horror and sadness and she felt her heart hardening. There would be no mercy for the Consciousness.

She stood up calmly and looked around. A smirk graced her lips. She slowly started walking backwards, staring at Rose. "I don't have a job. I don't have any college credits. I don't have any money." She hacked a lock with an axe and grabbed a chain. "But I've got training." She ran and swung across the clearing, kicking the Doctor loose and the other dummy, with the Anti-Plastic, into the Consciousness. She began to swing back, straight into the Doctor's arms.

"I've got you, Sophie." He said, setting her down on solid land. He looked over at the Consciousness. "Now, we're in trouble." He said, still grinning.

Sophie followed him off the platform, still running, and straight for Rose and the TARDIS. She felt the explosions behind her, felt the small underground, alien lair crumbling underneath them. The Doctor quickly opened the TARDIS and Rose scrambled into it, shrieking when she saw it. Sophie sent the lair another grin before running into the spaceship.

* * *

The TARDIS opened her doors up and Rose was the first person out of it, scrambling as fast as she could away from the box and the man inside. She heard loud sirens but ignored them as she saw her cousin walk out, a smile on her lips. Rose crumbled against trash as Sophie began calling Jackie.

_"Sophie! Sophie! Don't let Rose go out of the house and don't go out yourself! It's not safe!" There's all these things and they were shooting and they -" _Sophie hung up and grinned at Rose.

"Aunt Jackie's alright." She said to her. Rose just shivered. "Thanks for the help back there." She said, walking over to Rose and helping her up. Rose just whimpered, still on the ground and Sophie looked over at the Doctor.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor clicked his hand. "Easy."

Sophie straightened up, Rose clinging to her. "Easy? I saved your ass back there, spaceman. You'd be dead if it wasn't for a stupid ape like me." She smirked.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, I would." He looked down. "Right then. I'll be off." He clapped his hands. "Unless, uh, I don't know. You could come with me..." Sophie stared at him in surprise. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

"Don't" Rose sniffed. "He's an alien! He's a thing!" Sophie slapped the back of her head.

"She's not invited." The Doctor said pointedly. "What do you think?" Sophie was speechless. "You could stay here," the Doctor continued, "fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh, anywhere."

"Will there be danger?" Sophie asked. The Doctor nodded solemnly.

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, Rose." She turned to Rose who looked confused. "But it look like I'm gonna end up owing a big favor." She shook off Rose and proceeded to run into the TARDIS.


	4. The End of the World Part 1

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie gave another breath of awe as she ran into TARDIS and up to the console. The former government agent put her hands on the smooth, slightly warm metal when she felt the familiar, motherly presence of TARDIS in the back of her mind. She looked across at the Doctor who grinned at her.

"So, Sophie Coulson, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time?" The Doctor said, picking up a strange luminous ball and tossing it in the air. "It's your choice. What's it gonna be?" He asked.

Sophie pursed her lips, thinking wildly. It would be cool to go meet Robin Hood or King Arthur, Merlin or perhaps even William Shakespeare but on the other hand, the future was unknown to her and it sounded...amazing.

"The future." She said, leaning forward with a grin. "Somewhere...amazing." She said to him. He set the ball down and smirked at her, flicking a few switches.

"How far?" He asked.

Sophie gave a shrug. "A hundred years?" She said, more of a question than a statement. He rolled a few switches and flipped a large switch. With a final twist of a knob, TARDIS began whirling loudly. Sophie braced herself as she stared at the glowing green oval in the middle of the console.

"There you go." The Doctor said, pulling a switch. "Step outside those doors, it's the 22nd Century." He pointed at the doors.

"You're fucking me." Sophie breathed.

"Not yet." The Doctor muttered teasingly. Sophie rolled her eyes. "That's a bit boring, though. You wanna go farther?" He asked her.

"Bring it on, spaceman." She smirked. He rolled a device, beaming at her, and began pumping a long stick like device up and down. TARDIS was whirring loudly, excited Sophie could tell. It stopped once the Doctor twisted another knob.

"Ten thousand years in the future." The Doctor said. "Step outside," he pointed, once again, at the door. "it's the year 12,005, the new Roman Empire." He said this very proudly.

"You're almost as impressive as Tony Stark, Doc." Sophie said teasingly.

He gave her an offended stare. "I'm more impressive, thank you."

"You wish." Sophie teased.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her before they lit up mischievously. "Alright, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." Once again he rolled the machinery and twisted the knob. TARDIS whirred loudly.

"Hold on." He declared, pumping the stick device once more. Sophie grabbed onto the edges of the console as TARDIS bumped around, whooshing loudly. The Doctor ran around, twisting knobs, flicking switches and finally, he dinged a bell, TARDIS stopping as he did.

"Where are we, Doc?" She asked him. He lifted a hand dramatically towards the door, not saying a word. "When are we?" She asked him, even more excited. He stayed silent. Sophie turned towards the door and glanced back curiously. He still had his hand up. She walked towards to the door and opened it.

The room she was in was beautiful. The walls were golden wood, the door was a pretty cream color and there were lights next to seats. Stairs were right next to where the TARDIS landed so Sophie started to walk down to where the windows where shaded as the Doctor began sonic-ing a panel on the wall.

The shading slid down and Sophie stopped and stared at the scenery of the Earth underneath a warm, beautiful sun. She felt the Doctor next to her. "You lot." He chuckled. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids." He crossed his arms. "But you never stopped to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/APPLE/26 - five billions years in your future. And this is the day -" He paused dramatically. He looked down at his watch. "Hold on." Sophie watched in shock as the beautiful sun burst apart. "This is the day the sun expands." He looked at her. "Welcome to the end of the world."

* * *

"_SHUTTLES FIVE AND SIX NOW DOCKING." _A robotic female voice above them said. "_GUESTS ARE REMINDED THAT PLATFORM 1 FORBIDS THE USE OF WEAPONS, TELEPORTATION OR RELIGION. EARTH DEATH IS SCHEDULED FOR 15:39, FOLLOWED BY DRINKS IN THE MANCHESTER SUITE." _

Sophie had to made her strides quicker and longer to keep up with the tall alien. "Guests like people guests?"

"Depends on what you mean by people." He replied.

"I mean "people". What do you mean?" Sophie asked him.

"Aliens." He replied, as they turned a corner and walked up to a door where the Doctor pulled up his trusty sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the door and the screwdriver began whirring.

"Are they here for Earth's...death?" Sophie wondered out loud.

"Yeah, this isn't a spaceship." The Doctor explained. "It's more like a observation deck." He said to her. "The great and the good are gathered here to watch the planet burn."

"For fun?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Correct." The Doctor stated. He put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket as the doors open with a quick whir. They both walked in. "Mind you, when I say the great and good, I mean the rich." He said. Sophie stared at the huge room, the wood floor and the glass ceiling leading down to a large glass window revealing the orange sun.

"So scientists were right. The sun will expand and destroy the earth." Sophie said in revelation. "So we really are thousands of years in the future? Because the sun expanding, it'd take thousands of years."

"Millions." The Doctor corrected. They stopped in front of the window to stare at the Earth and Sun. "But the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" The Doctor asked, pointing down at a satellite. "Gravity satellites. They're holding back the sun."

"Earth looks normal. I thought the continents shifted, though." She asked him.

"They did and the Trust shifted them back." He put his hands behind his back. "That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out. Nature takes over."

Sophie tilted her head up at him, having to crane upwards to see him. "How long until...kaboom?" The Doctor gave a chuckle and looked down at his wristwatch. He looked up at the sun again.

"About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted." He said. He looked over at her.

"Is this why we're here, then?" Sophie asked him with a grin. "This is what you do then - come at the last second and save the Earth?" The Doctor swung his head to see intensely at Sophie.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." He said seriously. Sophie's grin faltered.

"W-What? What about the millions of people on it? They're gonna die, Doctor!" She said, feeling panic build up. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her and Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"It's empty. They've all gone, all left." He retorted, turning back to the window. Sophie felt relieved and returned back to the window. She stared at the Earth and panic began to build up once more. Humans gone, Earth being destroyed. Her home used to be there. Did that mean everyone she knew was gone? Jackie? Rose? The Legends? Lydia? Hell, even her father was dead? She swallowed her panic calmly.

"Just me, then." She murmured.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice, British Sophie noticed, behind them shouted. Both of them turned around and Sophie's eyes widened comically at the bright blue skinned man with a nice jacket on and a strange hat.

"Oh, that's nice." The Doctor commented. "Thanks."

"But how did you get in?" He walked up to the Doctor, completely ignoring Sophie. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked." The Doctor began rummaging through his pocket. "They're on their way any second, now!"

"No, that's me!" The Doctor interrupted the alien's rampage. "I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." He showed off a piece of white paper wrapped in leather. "See, you see. "The Doctor plus one". I'm the Doctor, this is Sophie Coulson, my plus one. Is that alright?" He asked.

The blue skinned alien paused. "Well," he said sounding much calmer. "Obviously. Apologies, et cetera." The Doctor just nodded. "If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The alien gave a quick nod and turned away.

The Doctor turned to Sophie and showed her the paper. "The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see." He shut the leather wallet that held the paper. "Saves a lot of time."

"A bit like mind control, huh?" Sophie said coolly.

"Oh no, mind control's much worse." The Doctor said right back.

"We have in attendance, The Doctor and Sophie Coulson." The blue skinned alien said from a podium. Sophie watched the doors, curious who would come out. The Doctor waved with a grin on his face. Sophie smirked, looking forward and she felt his eyes on her. "Thank you, all staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and Sophie watched in fascination as several blue skinned aliens walked out in black leather. "Hurry now." The head alien said quickly. "Thank you, as quick as we can. Come along, come along." All but two disappeared through the door.

"And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheem, we have Trees." Sophie stared in disbelief as three aliens walked in, two male and one female. They were...trees, literally. "Namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa. There will be an exchange of gift's representing peace. If we can keep the room circulating, thank you."

The next guest came through the door. He was a flobby, blue alien with a large head riding on a gold device. "Next from the Soliciters, Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

A couple of beings in black cloaks came next. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherants of the Repeated Meme."

The door began opening as the alien continued to speak. "The inventors of Hyposlip Travel Systems, the Brothers Hop Pyleen - thank you." He said as two aliens with reddish skin wearing furry cloaks walked in.

"And Cal "Spark Plug"." He stated as two beings with strange headdresses strode in. "Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo." He said this when two birdlike creatures walked in wearing black outfits. "The Ambassadors of City-State of Binding Light." Two pinkish aliens with pointy ears, wide foreheads and four small eyes walked in.

He kept speaking when the Tree People walked up to both the Doctor and Sophie. "The gift for peace." The female said in a sultry voice. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Sophie wrinkled her nose as the Doctor took the offered plant.

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled, handing Sophie the plant. "Yes, gifts," he patted his leather jacket. "um..." He looked around. "I give you in return, air from my lungs." He smiled and breathed air into Jabe.

She looked around slightly and inhaled. "How...intimate." She exhaled.

"There's more than that came from." The Doctor flirted.

"I bet there is." Jabe purred.

Sophie looked from the Tree Lady to the Doctor, an eyebrow risen.

"From the Silver Devastation," Sophie returned her attention back to the host. "the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." The doors opened and Sophie just stared at the newcomer. He was a head in a jar. A floating head with tendrals coming from his face.

The Moxx drove up to the two time travelers and the Doctor greeted him, "The Moxx of Balhoon."

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance." He said in a squeaky voice. The Doctor had leaned down to see him better. "I bring you the gift of bodily salivas." Sophie closed her eyes when the alien spat on her. She wiped it off as the Doctor thanked the Moxx.

"Ah!" The Doctor beamed. "The Adherants of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor then gave them a deep breath of air.

The leader lifted his hand, a metal claw, to reveal of small golden ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith." He said in a deep, gravelly voice. Sophie stared at the ball being thown into the air and being caught by the Doctor.

"And last but not least," The blue host declared gaining Sophie's attention. "Our very special guest, ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human." Sophie crossed her arms, the plant hanging from her right hand. The door opened and Sophie's eyes widened comically. "The Lady Caassandra O'Brien Delta17." He said as a piece of _skin _with red veins hooked up to a device was pushed in by two men in white. Her two identifying features were her bright red lips and blue eyes.

"Oh, now, don't stare." Lady Cassandra laughed airily. "I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look at how thin I look!"


	5. The End of the World Part 2

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

"Thin and dainty." Cassandra laughed. "I don't look a day over 2000." Sophie watched in disgust as the two men came up to her with long guns. "Oh, moisturize me, moisturize me!" They spritzed her with the gun and the skin flap smiled. "Truly, I am the last human." Sophie stepped forward. "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert." Sophie walked around Cassandra and stared in disbelief. She was a skin flap. How was she a skin flap and still alive? Did she have a heart? Organs? Blood?

"They were born on the Earth," Cassandra hadn't stopped talking despite Sophie's investigation. "And they were last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them." Sophie stared at the sniffling former human's back flap. "And," Cassandra's voice broke. "And say goodbye. Oh no, tears. No tears." She said as one man in white wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. But, behold, I bring gifts." A blue alien walked out with a large egg. "From Earth itself, the last remaining Ostrich egg. Legend says it has a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from it's nostrils."

Sophie quirked up an eyebrow, still staring at Cassandra with a stare.

"Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra laughed. at her little quip. "Oh, no. Don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." She giggled. "Oh, stop. Oh! Ahem, have mercy. And here," she said as another alien worker brought in a jukebox. "Another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an IPod." Sophie stared at the jukebox. "It stares classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" She declared.

Sophie waited for Mozart or Bach or maybe even a classical composer in the near future. Therefore, she was incredibly shocked when Tainted Love by Soft Cell started to play. She saw the Doctor starting to dance (terribly) to it and she bit her lip, attempting to hold back her laughter.

"Refreshments will now be served." The blue skinned host said over the music. "Earth death in 30 minutes."

Sophie looked around and saw all of the aliens. She had seen aliens before but they were always human like. She'd also seen mutants like Mystique or Dr. Hank Mccoy who looked different but still had seemed human. She'd seen monsters from the labs of mad scientists, the Hulk even. But this? Seeing these mix matched aliens made her head spin and her stomach gurgle and it _terrified _her. Sophie Coulson was a strong independent woman but there were times like this when she was absolutely terrified.

Music pounded around her and Sophie quickly swallowed and turned, walking out of the door, her head swimming in circles and her eyes blurring.

* * *

The Doctor had been watching his new companion and saw her eyes dilate. She was panicking. It was something she'd never seen before, even with the few aliens she'd met and she was panicking. He straightened up when he saw her turn and practically run out the door.

He starting after her but was stopped by Jabe, the Tree Woman he'd flirted with.

"Doctor?" She asked, holding up a cream device. A green light flashed over the Doctor and he frowned. "Thank you." She said, a curious look in her eyes. He just walked away.

* * *

Sophie found herself in the hallway, staring out a window, inhaling and exhaling. She continued until she felt a presence behind her and she spun around. Her hair flew around her, falling across her shoulders as she stared at that blue worker, a woman in black. Her eyes were strange, almost all white except for a black cat-like iris.

"Sorry, can I be up here?" Sophie cleared her throat, feeling her hands shake. "I can leave."

"You have to give us permission to talk." The worker informed her after a moment of silence. Sophie exhaled once more, remembering her Uncle Nick's words when she was younger, "_Keep calm and carry on, you little fucker. You've got shit to do._"

"Well, you've got permission to talk, I guess." Sophie said to her, shrugging. The worker smiled brightly, white teeth a great difference compared to her blue skintone.

"Thank you." She said genuinely, "And no," She shook her head. "You're not in the way. Guests are aloud anywhere." She walked past Sophie to a small panel in the wall. Sophie came to lean against the wall.

"Okay, uh, what is your, uh, name?" Sophie asked. The alien looked over in surprise.

"Raffalo." She said back to Sophie.

"Raffalo..." Sophie commented. "I like it. Spunky. Different. A lot better than Sophie Coulson." She laughed.

"I believe Sophie is a lovely name, Miss." Raffalo smiled. "I won't be long. I've just gonna carry out some maintenance." She walked around and squatted by a air vent. "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There's must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

Sophie went through this information. "You're a plumber?"

"That's right, miss." Raffalo glanced back with a smile.

"5.5/Apple whatever the fuck the year is, still has plumbers?" Sophie wondered.

"I hope so." Raffalo scoffed. "Else I'd be out of a job." Sophie felt tension run out of her body slowly at Raffalo's easy tone and she laughed with the alien girl.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Crespallion." Raffalo said, peering into the vent.

"A planet?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

"No." Raffalo stood up. "Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss? If you don't mind me asking." Raffalo tilted her head at Sophie.

"It's fine." Sophie said flippantly. "I'm actually...not from around here. I'm traveling with this man I met." Sophie paused. "I don't even know him, he's just...wow, you know and I left my cousin and my aunt and best friend to go travel with him. I don't even know who he is..." Sophie shook her head and said quickly. "Don't let me keep you from your job. I'll just go. Have a nice day."

"You too, miss." Raffalo watched Sophie go. She turned back to the vent and opened it up. She crouched. "Now, then." She hit the speaker and said to another worker. "Control, I'm at Junction 19. I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look." She peered in and paused when she heard clicking. "What's that? Is there something in there?" She saw a little metal robot turn from the vent. "Oh. Who are you, then?" It saw her and turned around, sprinting the other direction.

Raffalo slid into the vent. "Hold on!" She sighed, scooting in. "If you're an upgrade, I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back." She pleaded. She saw it scuttle back. "Ah, there you are." She said as it pointed a red light at her. "Now, I just need to register your ident." She said, seeing two. "Oh, there's two of you. Got yourself a little mate. I think I better report this to control." She said, more to herself. She turned her sights back onto the robots. "How many of you are there?"

She watched as several scurried towards her and tried to scoot back, panic forming in her stomach. "Oh, no! No! No," were her last words as she was pulled into the vent.

* * *

Sophie began tossing the piece offering the Adherants had given the Doctor up and down as she sat in the viewing deck she'd first been in. She'd heard the announcement the host had given about TARDIS and had a laugh about it.

"_EARTH DEATH IS 25 MINUTES._" The robotic female voice from before said loudly.

"Oh, fantastic. Time to watch the world burn." Sophie said out loud, setting the ball down. She picked up the plant and lifted it to her face. "Hello. I'm Sophie. I have a cousin, Rose. That's a sort of plant. You two could be related." She exhaled and slowly set down the plant. "I'm talking to a plant." She didn't see the ball slide open to reveal a spider like robot.

"Sophie, are you in there?" She heard the Doctor call. The door slid open and the Doctor walked in. "Aye-aye." He said, sitting on the other side of the stairs. "What'd you think then?" He asked, excited.

"It's terrifying." Sophie admitted. "Terrifying and exciting and horrible and beautiful at the same time. I mean, it's just so...alien." The Doctor stared at her, confused by what she meant. "I mean, they look alien. Like really alien. You look at them and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you the deep south." The Doctor said. "I thought you said you dealed with aliens before?"

"Yeah, but they didn't look...alien." Sophie said. "Where are you from, Doc? Crespallion?"

"No." He said, giving her a strange look. "All over the place.

"How can I understand them?" Sophie asked, changing the subject.

"You just hear them like that. The TARDIS gets inside your brain and translates it into English." The Doctor said, leaning down on his elbows to face her.

"She's...in my brain." Sophie said slowly. There had been one other time that someone had gotten in her brain and that was during her horrifying time at HYDRA where they had changed her genetics and twisted her mind.

"In a good way." The Doctor said.

"TARDIS is in my head." Sophie said, not noticing her fingers shaking. "She's in my brain and you didn't even ask?" Sophie said thickly.

"I didn't think about like that." The Doctor confessed.

"No, you busy thinking about cheap shots about the deep south to think about it!" Sophie snapped. "Who are you, Doc? Where are you from?"

"Why does it matter?" He snapped back. "It's not like you'll know where it is!"

"Tell me." She said. "Where are you from?"

"Why does it matter?" He yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She jumped up.

"This is who I am! Right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" He roared, pointing at himself.

"You're the one who brought me here so just _tell me_!" He stood up and angrily walked past her and down the steps. He stopped in front of the window and Sophie pressed her palm to her forehead.

_"EARTH DEATH IN 20 MINUTES._" The voice said calmly.

"I...I'm sorry." Sophie said quietly, sitting down in the lotus position. "I've just had too many people messy around in my head." The Doctor frowned. "And as Clint used to say, 'Don't argue with the driver or else they'll dump you off in the Sahara Desert.' Actually happened, good times." She said, standing up and she began to walk down. "Besides, can't exactly call Rose to pick me up." She said, taking her phone out. It beeped obnoxiously. "Just out of range."

"Here." The Doctor said impulsively. He took the phone from her. "Tell you what. With a little bit of jiggery pokery," he said pulling off the back.

"Jiggery pokery, a technical term, Spaceman?" Sophie asked, jumping down from the last couple of steps to stand next to him.

"Yes, I came first in Jiggery Pokery, what about you?" The Doctor asked impishly.

"No, but I aced hullabullo." The Doctor chuckled and messy with her phone for a few more seconds. He popped the back back on and handed it to her. Sophie saw the bars and couldn't believe it.

"Go, try it." The Doctor said quietly. She pulled up Rose's number and called her.

There were a few rings then Rose picked up. "Sophie, thank god you're alright! Where are you? When are you? Omigod, did he sell you to a circus caravan?" She freaked out. The Doctor looked offended.

"No, I'm fine, Rose. I'll just be late. Can you tell Aunt Jackie I'm staying at one of my friend's?" She asked Rose.

"Sophie, don't hang up!" Sophie clicked goodbye, a giddy smile on her lips.

"Think that's amazing, you might want to see the bill." The Doctor quipped.

"That was millions of years ago and I talked to her...on the phone." Sophie paused. "Does that mean she's dead? Five billion years later and one of my few friends...is dead?"

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor muttered.

Sophie nearly stumbled when there was a rumble where they were. The Doctor tilted his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "That's not supposed to happen." He said to her.

"Well, what was it?" Sophie asked the Doctor.

There was a crackle on the intercom and then the host's voice came above her voice, "_HONORED GUESTS MAY BE REASSURED THAT GRAVITY POCKETS MAY CAUSE SLIGHT TURBULENCE, THANK YOU!"_

"Not gravity pockets?" Sophie guessed.

"Correct." The Doctor said. "C'mon." He turned and Sophie followed him.


	6. The End of the World Part 3

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

"That wasn't a gravity pocket." Sophie watched the Doctor turn into the main room and turn to a machine. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He explained to her. He stopped and turned to Jabe. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They pitched up about 30 Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

Jabe shook her head light. "It's the sound of metal. It's doesn't make sense to me."

The Doctor gave a brief smile. "Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know." Jabe said, before quickly adding. "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you." Jabe offered. "And your...wife." Sophie gave her a look.

"Oh, she's not my wife." The Doctor said quickly.

"Oh, partner?" Jabe asked.

"No." The Doctor replied.

"Concubine?" Jabe asked.

"Alright, that's enough, Twiggy." Sophie snapped. She crossed her hands and waved them. "How about you two go pollinate and I'll go socialize with the skin flap?" She said. She didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and started walking towards Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor ordered. She just throw a mocking stare over her shoulder towards him. He offered his arm to Jabe and said, "I'm all yours."

_"EARTH DEATH IN 15 MINUTES._"

* * *

The Doctor walked through the heavily wired hall with Jabe just behind him. "Who's in charge of Platform 1?" The Doctor asked the Tree Lady. "Has it got a Captain or what?"

"It's just got the Steward and the staff." Jabe replied. ""All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." She said as they walked further into the hallway, having to crouch a bit due to the low ceiling.

"You mean the computer?" The Doctor asked. "Well who controls that?"

"The Corporation." She said. "They move Platform 1 from one artistic event to another." She explained.

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board?" He wondered, turning slightly to walk further through the cramped space.

"They're not need." Jabe said this in a breathy voice. "The facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha Class." She laughed in a very sophisticated, aristocratic tone. "Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor asked, remembering the last time a "ship" was called unsinkable. It hadn't gone well. He should know, he was on the Titanic.

"If you like." Jabe said, not understanding his reference. "If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." She said with a smile.

"You're telling me." The Doctor replied. "I was on board another ship once. They said _that _was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." He remembered that easily. He had to wait for the TARDIS to float over to him before he could get away. The TARDIS was upset and it took a while for her to forgive him. "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?" He said , pulling to a stop to look at Jabe.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic." He sighed, continuing onwards.

"I don't understand." Jabe called after him. "In what way is that "fantastic"?"

* * *

"Soon the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die." Cassandra wheels forward with Sophie easily keeping up with her. "That's where I used to live. When I was a little boy, down there." She said.

Sophie slid a look at Cassandra and returned to sights on the blistering sun and degrading planet.

"Mummy and Daddy had a house built on the side of the Los Angeles Crevasse." She sighed longingly. "I'd have such fun. "

"Where'd everyone else go?" Sophie wondered. "Did they just leave Earth to be destroyed?" She pressed her palms to the pockets of her jean overalls as Cassandra's bright blue eyes turned to her.

"They saw mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra said dryly.

"So, there's still humans out there." Sophie turned her body to face the skin. "We- I mean you aren't the last human." _What a relief, _Sophie thought, _at least there are less annoying humans out there. _She stared at Cassandra with a disdainful stare.

"I am the last _pure _human." Cassandra said coldly. "The others...mingled. Oh, they call themselves "new humans" and "Proto-humans" and Digi-humans" - even "humanish", but do you know what I call them?"

"What?" Sophie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Mongrels." Cassandra sniffed.

"And you stayed behind?' Sophie asked.

"I kept myself pure." Cassandra replied.

"Right." Sophie said slowly. "So, how many operations have you had? A lot?" She asked the skin flap.

"708." Cassandra replied smugly. "Next week 709. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Sophie. You've got a littlee bit of a...chin poking out.

Sophie didn't knew whether to be offended or amused by the statement. "Cassandra, this body has gotten me in bed with the Winter Soldier. I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I'm sorry." Cassandra frowned. "Who?"

"The Winter Soldier, hottest piece of ass you'd ever see. And honestly, I would rather die." Sophie admitted.

"It doesn't hurt." Cassandra stated but she was looking at Sophie in a new, curious light.

"No, I would rather die a thousand times looking like...me, than live looking like a lifeless, ugly piece of skin." Sophie said this in the coolest, nonchalant voice she had as she looked back to the Earth.

"Oh well, what do you know?" Cassandra drawled.

Sophie stiffened and slowly turned to the bitchy trampoline. "Octobor 15th, 1984 is my birthday. I was raised in America, in Iowa. I grew up in Washington DC. I worked at SHIELD. I saved lives. I seen things only the Doctor could compare to. I saw genetic rebirth, mutants, gods! You are just a pathetic...thing that is most certainly not human. If anything, _I _am the last fucking human in this fucking room." She snarled. "You're just skin. Lipstick and skin and nothing else is there. This was wonderful- wait, no is wasn't. Have a nice life, you bitchy trampoline!" With that, Sophie walked past an indignant Cassandra and towards the doors.

* * *

The Doctor had to lean down as he and Jabe continued down yet another wire filled hallway. He wondered if Sophie was okay and safe. He didn't know why he felt so protective of this little human girl with her strange abilities and her mind issues but nonetheless, he was protective. "So Jabe," he said to the tree woman, "What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" It was a perfectly sane question. She was a tree, it was hot.

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe replied coolly.

"Oh, come on." The Doctor scoffed, looking back. "Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe said lightly, a laugh underneath her voice.

"In case your share prices drop?" The Doctor replied. "I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere and always money on land." He said pointing his finger before dropping it.

"All the same," Jabe said curtly. "We see the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transported from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendent of the tropical rain forest."

The Doctor smiled for a half a second as they began to see a computer screen. "Excuse me." He said, pulling out his sonic.

"And what of your ancestors, Doctor?" Jabe watched the Doctor sonic the screen. It beeped while he worked. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two." She said slyly. "Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left." She pursed her lips. "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right." She said, watching his smile turn sour. "I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." She put her hand on her arm sorrowfully and the Doctor knew she wasn't lying. That didn't make it better.

His eyes watered and he blinked them away, looking over at her. He put his hand over hers, silently thanking her, before he turned back to the screen, getting back to business. A door opened next to the screen and he turned away, walking into it, Jabe quickly following.

It was completely metal with turbines spinning quickly.

The Doctor turned to a panel on the wall and began sonic-ing it. The panel fell off after a few seconds and a small spider bot shot out of it and began up the walls. Both the Doctor and Jabe started walking towards wall.

"What the hell's that?" The Doctor asked.

"Is it part of the "retro"?" Jabe wondered.

"I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor said. He pointed the sonic at it and it began whirring at the spider. After a few seconds, Jabe put up her hand and shot a vine up, stunning the spider bot and tugging it down into the Doctor's hand. "Hey, nice liana." The Doctor said in admiration.

"We're not supposed to show them in public." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He replied. He looked at the spider bot. "Now then who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked.

"Sabotage and the temperature's about to rocket." He replied before running out the door.

* * *

Sophie woke up in the same room she had first seen. She gave a weak groan and pushed herself into a standing position. Blinking, she tried to remember what had happened. Cassandra...her anger...taking a walk...and then the Adherants.

"Fucking A." She snarled, looking around.

_SUNFILTER DESCENDING." _The robotic voice said as silver light beamed throughout the room.

"Are you kidding?" She demanded and she turned, running to the door as the robotic voice repeated it. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! ANYONE THERE? I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"Anyone in there?" The Doctor called.

"I'M NOT DYIN' TODAY, DOC!" She roared.

"Of course it would be you." She heard him sigh. "Hold on." She began to hunch down as the filter went down lower. Then she heard the words: sunfilter rising. She sighed in relief.

_"SUNFILTER DESCENDING._"

"Are you shitting me?" She demanded. "Hurry up!"

"The computer's clever!" He replied sharply. "It's fighting back."

She quickly formed a fire bubble, keeping the fire around her as the filter lowered even more. "Please for the love of God, Doctor, please hurry!" She begged him. All she saw was fire and hot red and blistering yellow and the heat around her was enough to make her sick.

_"SUNFILTER RISING. SUNFILTER RISING." _

She released the fire bubble and dropped to her knees, her energy sapped from keeping back the most heat she'd ever felt away from her.

"It's jammed." The Doctor shouted. "I can't open the door. Stay there. Don't move." She heard his footsteps as she saw world twist into blackness and she dropped, her hair spread across the floor and blood dripping from her nose.

* * *

"The metal machine's confirmed it." The Doctor heard Jabe say as he walked through the door. "The spider bots have infiltrated the whole of Platform 1." Gasps filled the air.

"How's that possible?" Cassandra demanded. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." She added to her assistants as the Doctor took the spider away from Jabe grimly.

"Summon the Steward." The Moxx said.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe replied. More gasps and murmurs.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx said in disbelief.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the face! Talk to the face!" She said as the Face of Boe shook his head.

"Easy way of finding out." The Doctor said, tossing up the spider. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." He set down the spider bot. It set down, scurrying up to Cassandra. She looked around for a moment and the spider bot turned towards the Adherants and went to them.

"The Adherants of the Repeated Meme." Cassandra sniffed. "J'accuse!"

"That's all really well and, really, kind of obvious." The Doctor drawled, stepping towards the Adherants. "But if you stop and think about it..." The leader attempted to hit the Doctor and the Doctor caught the arm and yanked, revealing an arm of a robot. "A repeated meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He ripped out something from the arm and all the Adherants dropped limp. "Remote controlled droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo." The Doctor nudged the spider bot with his foot.

Everyone watched as the robot immediately scurried to Cassandra. "I bet you were the school swot and you never got kissed." She sneered. "At arms." She ordered. Her assistants immediately brought the squirters up.

"What you gonna do?" The Doctor said mocking, putting his hands to his chest. "Moisturize me?"

"With acid." She deadpanned. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. And oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it - how stupid's that?" He asked her.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." She sighed longingly.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor said coldly.

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" She demanded. "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Arrest her." The Moxx squeaked. "The infidel."

"Oh, shut it, pixie." Cassandra snapped. "I've still got my final option."

"_EARTH DEATH IN FIVE MINUTES._"

"And here it comes." She breathed as the voice repeated. "You're just as useful as you are dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple the price as soon as your dead. My spiders are primed and ready destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." She sneered at the Doctor.

"Then you will burn with us." Jabe declared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden but...I'm such a naughty thing." She smiled. "Spiders activate." She ordered. The entire station shook, whirling spinning through the air. Explosions began happening throughout the station. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it will be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She laughed loudly. "Oh shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings." She purred as a silver glow surrounded both her assistants and herself. They disappeared.

_"SAFETY SYSTEMS DISAPPEARING. HEAT LEVELS RISING." _

"Reset the computer." The Moxx panicked.

"Only the Steward would know." Jabe replied.

"No." The Doctor cut her off. "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, chill." He shouted behind him.

* * *

Sophie woke up, tired and weak but ok. She sat herself up and stumbled up. "Hate fire bubbles." She murmured under her breath, taking a few steps to the door. With a few quick breaths, she threw herself against the door. The metal twisted around her body as she flipped into the hall. She shook the metal off and nudged the TARDIS's presence.

**_Where's the Doctor?_**

_I'll show you. Keep going down the hall. And hurry._

The TARDIS made her keep going down the hall and she began to twist through the hallways, into a wired hallway and through a metal door. The room had a walkways with turbines going quickly. The Doctor was in the middle of it and Jabe was holding onto a switch by a panel.

The heat was unbearable and Jabe was about to burst into flames, Sophie saw. She inhaled and drew a fire bubble around Jabe.

"Sophie?" Jabe gasped, holding onto the lever tighter, staring at the bubble of flames so close to her.

"Can you hurry up, Spaceman?" Sophie asked, blinking the blackness away.

"Yes, Doctor, hurry. Sophie is hurt." Jabe said, looking towards the blood dripping down Sophie's nose. The Doctor inhaled and the two women both watched as he walked through the turbine. He ran and pulled the lever.

"Raise shields!" He shouted. Sophie felt coolness return to the air and she released the bubble. It flew out and dissipate into thin air.

"Are you alright, Jabe?" Sophie asked, grinding her teeth.

'We should be asking you that." The Doctor replied, walking up to her and examining her. Sophie feet wobbled and the Doctor caught her, lifting her into a bridal position. Everything went black once more.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the main room with Jabe by his side, bruised but not harmed thanks to Sophie. Sophie had been dropped off at the TARDIS Medical and was resting though.

Jabe quickly ran to her brothers and hugged them. The two Tree Men embraced her as she pressed against them.

"Are you alright?" Jabe called to the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas. I'm bristling with them. Idea number 1: Teleportation through 5000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number 2-," he walked towards the Ostrich Egg on a shelf. He wasn't just bristling with ideas, he was bristling with anger. "This feed must be hidden nearby." He slammed the Egg and it cracked open, revealing a small, oval device. "Idea number 3: if you're as clever as me, than a teleportation feed can be reversed." He walked back, twisting the back of the feed.

"Oh," Cassandra's voice was heard before her body came. "You should have seen their little alien faces," A purple glow appeared as she appeared on the floor, "Oh. "

"The last human." The Doctor sneered.

"So, you passed my little test." Cassandra said quickly. "Bravo. This makes you eligible to join - the human club."

"People have been harmed, Cassandra." He snapped. "You hurt them."

"It depends on your definition of people. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries." She huffed. "Take me to court, then, Doctor. And watch me smile and cry and flutter." Creaking began to come from Cassandra and Jabe stared at her curiously, still wrapped in the protective embrace of her brothers.

"And creak?" The Doctor added.

"And what?"

"You're creaking." Jabe commented.

"What?" Cassandra repeated. "Ah. I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me. Moisturize me!" She cried out. "Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys. It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor said coldly.

"Have pity!" She sobbed. "Moisturize me!"

"Doctor?" Jabe asked.

"Everything has it's time and everything dies." He replied.

"I'm. Too. Young." Cassandra said and then she exploded in a flurry of skin and blood. The Doctor stared for a long second, a cold look in his eyes, and then he turned to leave.

"Doctor?" Jabe called. He paused. "Give Sophie my utmost thanks and tell her she will always be welcome on our planet for saving my life." He nodded. Jabe watched with her siblings as the Doctor left, uncaring that he had watched the last "pure" human die.


	7. The Unquiet Dead Part 1

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie's favorite room in the TARDIS was either her own room the Doctor had given her (it was painted blue and silver with dark purple curtains that showed off a white sand beach with beautiful sea green waves) or the wardrobe room. The wardrobe room had clothes upon clothes for whatever era or planet you'd want to go to. Sophie especially loved the 1900's floor.

Sophie mused this to herself as she twirled lightly. The Doctor was taking her to Christmas Eve of 1860 so she had to dress accordingly. Her dress was Victorian and beautiful. It had a black layer of ruffles, then a pretty cream layer and it was sleeveless so Sophie had tossed a lace black shawl around her shoulders. Her boots were also black, lace up with a bit of heel. TARDIS had suggested a Victorian hairstyle so Sophie had twisted it up into an elegant do. She checked her gold and brown makeup in the mirror, pressing her blood red lips together into a pout.

_You look gorgeous. The Doctor is going to in awe of your beauty. _TARDIS purred. Sophie rolled her eyes and spun on her heel, turning towards the door.

_**Shut up, TARDIS. **_She smiled lightly. A wave of lightheartedness hit Sophie and she couldn't help but let a jump in her step as she jumped up the stairs to the console room. Her blue-grey eyes twinkled seeing the Doctor ducked under the console working on it.

_Stop him! _TARDIS said in annoyance.

"Doctor?" Sophie sing songed, heels clicking on the floor as she walked up to him. "How do I look?" She asked standing in front of him. He looked up slowly, seeing pretty layers of material, a black shawl covering her shoulders and finally Sophie's face.

"You look beautiful considering..." He paused, suddenly rethinking his words.

"Considering what, Spaceman?" Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"That you're human." He quipped, standing up.

"That better be a compliment." Sophie said with a laugh, smacking his shoulder lightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to sting. He rubbed his shoulder lightly and grinned at her, although she saw a bit of worry in his eyes. "Stop worrying. You looked me over. I'm fine." She said in annoyance, striding to the door and swinging it open. She grinned when she saw snow falling down. She didn't really need any protection from snow, she couldn't feel to iciness.

"You were unconscious and bleeding through your nose." The Doctor said, watching from the door as she spread her arms out, closed her eyes and tilted her head and twirled childishly. "Excuse me if I was a bit worried." She stopped mid twirl to smile at him.

"You hear that?" She demanded. He couldn't help but grin at her. "Horses!" She lifted her skirts up with both hands and started running towards the sound of clopping. The Doctor smiled, running after her and he stopped to see her beaming at a passing carriage.

"Number 1 rule..." He trailed off, offering his arm. She took his arm, walking closely to him.

"Don't wander off." She replied. "Oh, it's beautiful. I haven't seen this beautiful of snow since I was a kid. Washington D.C snow is nasty and...well have you seen London snow?" They started down the street where a large theater was at.

"Now, Sophie, you can't use any of your abilities here." The Doctor said quietly. "Witch trials, remember?"

She nodded, not really listening as she took in all of the snow. "No powers. No saving your ass. Got it?" He rolled his eyes. She nudged his shoulder with her head lightly, a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you, Doctor." She said after a few seconds of nothing but the quiet crunch of the snow underneath their feet.

"What for, Sophie Coulson?" He asked.

"Letting me come along." She said simply, squeezing his bicep kindly.

"Oh, Sophie Coulson, you are something else." The Doctor whispered, tucking her underneath his arm in a familiar way. Sophie just leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Good something?" She said, a light hearted smirk playing on her ruby painted lips.

"Very good something." He said back. Sophie smiled and looked around the street.

Sophie had always loved Christmas, even as a little girl. She stayed in a small town til she was 5 so she remembered the beautiful, glistening snow on the ground and carol singers going from door to door. She remembered her warm hearted mother making gingerbread men and hot cocoa for the singers and her father dragging Lydia out to sing. Sophie remembered the smell of pine trees and her mother's favorite glass ballerina tree ornament and Sophie remembered sitting on her father's lap and sitting by the fire, listening to her mother read Christmas books to Lydia.

Oh, how she missed her mother.

Sophie smiled at carolers singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" in the snow wrapped in warm coats and gloves and hats. A hearse stopped as the two time travelers continued onward.

Sophie hadn't had a good Christmas, a proper Christmas with beautiful snow and a real pine tree, since she was 6 years old and her mother was alive. Somedays she wondered if she would've met the Doctor if her mother was still alive and kicking.

Sophie waited patiently as the Doctor paid for a newspaper, rubbing her fingers together. The Doctor strode over and pulled out of his a pocket, a pair of elbow length black ladies' gloves. Sophie took them, a slight smile on her lips, and tugged them onto her hands.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." He informed.

"I don't care." Sophie replied, waving at a passing elderly couple.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." He continued.

"Still don't care." She retorted, smiling brightly at a carriage passing by.

"And it's not Naples." He continued.

"Doc, I really don't care." She sighed, turning towards him.

"It's Cardiff." He finished.

Sophie pursed her lips. "Ah." She let her facial features relax as she hooked her arm with his and began tugging him towards the theater. "Who cares? W're in _1869_. Who else can say they went to the past?" The Doctor snickered at her energetic statement.

"I can." He quipped.

"Haha, you're hilarious." Sophie paused when she heard screams of terror come from the theater. "Oooh, screams." She grinned up at him.

"That more like it." He beamed and switched their arms so they were holding hands. "Let's go." He shouted over the screams and they both began to run towards the theater. Sophie held his hand in one her black gloved ones and with the other hand, she took her skirts and ran as fast as she could with her boots.

"Stay here." The Doctor ordered sternly, in front of the theater. "And do. Not. Wander. Off." He said slowly.

"Yes sir." She mocked, curling her plump lips into a sweet smile. He cast her a stern stare and proceeded to run as fast as he could, past the panicked masses, into the theater. Sophie's eyes caught on a middle aged man and a pretty young lady dressed in black, carrying a limp body the the hearse.

"My god." Sophie murmured. Her eyes flicked to the theater and she exhaled. "He's gonna have my head." She cursed her heavy skirts and lifted them up, sprinting to the young lady.

"What the hell're you doing?" She demanded, sliding to a stop besides her.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss." The woman said nervously. "Don't worry yourself. Me and my master will deal with it. The fact is, this woman has been taken with brain fever and will be taken to the infirmary." Sophie didn't believe a word the girl said and pressed two fingers to the limp woman's neck.

"My god." Sophie breathed. "She's dead. This woman is dead!" She turned wild grey-blue eyes to the lying woman's own plain brown eyes. "What did you do?" She demanded. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of her master sneaking behind Sophie. Sophie began to struggle when a clothe slipped over her mouth. Both watched the time traveler grow limp.

"What did you do that for?" The woman gasped.

"She's seen too much." The old man replied sharply, shoving Sophie onto her. "Get her into the hearse. Legs." He ordered, the woman squatting to grab Sophie's legs.

"Why is there so much ruffles?" The woman bemoaned under her breath.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the flying ghost-like creature in awe and amazement. "Fantastic." He muttered under his breath, repeating his statement once more. Once Sophie would see this, she'd be ecstatic. The girl had more wonder and gratitude in her body than most of his companions had in their pinky. He watched as the thing circled the room before plunging into a gas light. "Gas." He said in awe, not noticing Dicken's annoyed look. "It's made of gas."

It disappeared, leaving a fiery gas light.

"Sophie." The Doctor muttered after a second of disbelieving staring. "Sophie. Sophie. Sophie. Sophie. Sophie." He jumped off the stage and ran out the theater, feeling footsteps behind him. He stopped on the top steps of the theater and looked around to see no Sophie.

"Who the hell is Sophie?" Dickens demanded, huffing next to him.

The Doctor stilled seeing a hearse slam shut and a familiar moan come out of it. "A bloody idiot, that's who." He said in annoyance. "You think after 900 years, I'd find a companion who wouldn't wander off but _no_." Dickens cast the Doctor a confused stare.

The hearse took off and the Doctor cursed. "Sophie!" He roared, jogging a few feet away.

"You're not escaping that easy, sir." Dickens snapped, walking after him. "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? Projection on glass, I suppose." The Doctor ignored him, watching after the hearse. "Who put you up to it?"

"Yeah mate, not now, thanks." The Doctor said, patting Dickens' shoulders. He eyed a carriage and sprinted to it, calling to the driver, "Oi, you, follow that hearse!"

"I can't do that, sir." The driver said incrudelously.

"Why not?" The Doctor climbed into the hearse, giving the driver an annoyed look.

"I'll tell you why not." Dickens said, angrily walking towards the carriage. "I'll give you a very good reason why not. This is my carriage." He snapped, walking up to the door of the carriage.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed Dickens' shirt, yanking the famous author into the carriage. "Well, get it, then." Dickens settled into the seat and the Doctor turned to the driver. "Now _drive._" He ordered. The driver cracked the whip against the horse and the Doctor leaned forward in attempt to gain more speed.

"Come on, you're losing them." The Doctor said frantically. He brought Sophie here. He couldn't just lose her!

"Everything in order here, Mr. Dickens?" The driver called back.

"No, it is not." Dickens shouted back. The Doctor froze and looked from the bearded author to the elderly driver.

"What did he just say?" He asked in disbelief.

"Let me say this first." Dickens said shortly. "I'm not without a sense of humor -" He started but the Doctor cut him off, staring at the Victorian man with a look of awe of idolism.

"Dickens?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Dickens said shortly.

"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked, growing more excited as the conversation continued.

"Yes." Dickens replied.

"_The _Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked, eyes wide.

"Should I remove the gentleman, sir?" The driver called back, snapping his whip against the horse's flank.

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor said excitedly, ignoring the driver. "You're brilliant, you are. Completely 100% brilliant. I've read them all - "Great Expectations", "Oliver Twist", and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" He asked, saying this all so quickly that Dickens' mind was whirling with the Doctor's praise.

"_A Christmas Carol_?" Dickens asked, sounding flattered.

"No, no, the one with the trains." The Doctor said quickly. " 'The Signal Man', that's it. It's terrifying. The best short story ever written. You're a genius!" The Doctor praised. Dickens laughed in flattery, suddenly very pleased with the strange man who had stolen his carriage.

"Do you want me to get rid of him, sir?" The driver repeated, cutting off any other dialogue the Doctor may have had.

"Uh, no, I think he can stay." Dickens smiled.

"Honestly, Charles," the Doctor started. "Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."

"You're a- a what?" Dickens asked. "A big what?"

"Fan, number one fan, that's me." The Doctor grinned.

"And how exactly are you a fan?" Dickens replied, confused by the different vocabulary. "In what way do you resemble a means for one to keep cool?"

"No," The Doctor said. "It means fanatic. "Devoted to". Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in "Martin Chuzzlewit", what's that about?' He asked. "Was that just padding or what? That was rubbish, that bit."

Dickens frowned. "I thought you said you were my fan?"

"Aw, well," The Doctor shrugged. "If you can't take criticism. Oh, go on, do the death of Little Nell." He grinned wildly. "It cracks me up." Dickens gave the Doctor a strange look. The Doctor remembered why he was even in a carriage with Charles Dickens. "No, sorry, never mind. Come on, go faster!" He shouted to the driver.

"Hah! Hah!" The driver snapped his whip. The carriage was a bit faster and Dickens gripped the window tightly.

"Who exactly is in the hearse?" He asked the Doctor.

"My friend." The Doctor replied. "She's only 24. It's my fault. She's in my care, she's recovering from bad accident and now she's in danger." Dickens stared at the Doctor incredulously.

"Why are we wasting time talking about my dry old books when a recovering young lady has been kidnapped?" Dickens demanded. "This is much more important." He stuck his head slightly out the window. "Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" The Doctor grinned at Dickens.

"Yes, sir!" The driver bellowed.

"Thattaboy, Charlie!" The Doctor cackled.


	8. The Unquiet Dead Part 2

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

"There it is!" The Doctor said, pointing to the hearse pulling in front of a building. "Sophie must be in there!" He continued, narrowing his eyes. The driver pulled into a park and the two men got out.

"Well then, let us go save this poor girl's life, shall we, Doctor?" Dickens declared, a stern look on his face. The Doctor strode up the steps and gave three harsh knocks. He wouldn't say he wasn't angry. He was furious. Somehow, Sophie had managed to wedge his way into his heart with her bravery and intelligence. He knocked on the door again.

The door open to show a pretty maid with a plain face and pinned up brown hair. "I'm sorry, sir." She said nervously. "We're closed."

"Nonsense." Dickens said from behind the Doctor. "Since when did an undertaker take office hours." He clipped in a cold voice. "The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

The young lady swallowed and shook her head. "He's not in, sir." She started to shut the door but the Doctor caught it and swung it open seeing the gas light flicker blue.

"Having trouble with your gas?" He asked, taking a threatening step towards the small woman.

"My master is indisposed at the moment, sir." The woman shook, obviously terrified.

A cold stare grew in his eyes. "You didn't answer my question." He said quietly.

At that moment, a scream ripped through the house. The Doctor pushed past the maid and began tearing through the house. "Sophie! Sophie! Where the bloody hell are you?" He demanded.

"You're not allowed inside, sir!" The maid shouted, running after him. A elderly man with white hair and huge sideburns attempted to stop the Doctor by a turn.

"How dare you, sir!" He said angrily. The Doctor slammed into the man, pushing him against the wall in his journey to save his companion.,

"Let me out! Someone! Doctor! Is that you!? I CAN'T BEND WOOD!" The Doctor stopped at a door where he heard faint cries of terror.

"Sophie?" He demanded, putting his hand against the door.

"Doctor, there are fucking zombies! Let me out!" Sophie shouted. Inside the room, she was back against the door throwing fire at the Victorian zombies but a blue light would flash and block the fire.

"This is my house!" The undertaker shouted at Dickens as Dickens ran past.

"Shut up." He hissed. Dickens stood next to the Doctor who was trying the knob.

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN _CARDIFF_!" She shouted, turning to slam her fist against the door. She let out a muffled scream as a cold hand wrapped around her mouth. The door slammed open as the dead man dragged her back a few feet. And she watched with wide eyes as the Doctor sonic-ed the dead man and tore Sophie away.

"It's a prank." Sophie stared at the middle aged bearded man. "It must be. We're under mesmeric influence."

"Nope. Those are dead people." Sophie said right back, still tucked underneath the Doctor's arm protectively. "Who's your friend, Doc?" She asked the Doctor.

"Sophie meet Charles Dickens. Charlie meet Sophie Coulson." The Doctor said, eyes locked onto the two, swaying dead people. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" Sophie pressed against his shoulder, nose against cold leather. He wrapped his arm around her neck and narrowed bright blue eyes.

"Failing." The two dead said, their voices a mix of high and low thousands of voices. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us! Argh!" Sophie turned just in time to see two different ghost-like gases billowing from the bodies and being sucked into the gas lamp. Two dull thuds came as the bodies dropped onto the floor.

* * *

Sophie was pissed and she was pacing. Her eyes were a cold grey and her cheeks were flushed red in anger. She had her hands clenched and her chest was inhaling and exhaling sharply. "First you drug me, then you kidnap me and don't you dare think I didn't feel wandering hand, you old bag!" She snarled.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" The old man, now identified as Sneed, sniffed angrily.

Sophie ignored him and pulled to a stop in front of Sneed, eyes narrowed. "And then you put me in a room full of zombies and leave me alone and then I almost _died_. Thank god for the Doctor!" She snapped, poking a sharp painted silver finger nail against him chest roughly. "So tell me what the flying fuck is going on here or else I am going to rip out your spin and _strangle you with it_."

"Recovering, you say." Dickens muttered to the Doctor.

"It's not my fault." Sneed insisted. "It's the house. It's always had a reputation. Haunted. I never had much of a bother until a few months ago, and then the stiffs, er, dearly departed-" Sophie gave a disgusted sniff. "-started getting restless." Sophie gave a scoff.

"Tommyrot." Dickens scoffed, sipping his tea.

"You witnessed it." Sneed declared. "Can't keep the beggers down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, they hang onto scraps!" He said loudly.

"Scraps?" Sophie repeated. Sneed turned to her. "Of their former lives."

"Yes, woman." He said "woman" in such a disdainful tone that the Doctor narrowed his eyes from where he was leaned against the mantle.

"Two sugars, sir," Gwyneth said, handing the Doctor a cup of tea. He smiled at her, taking the cut. "Just how you like it." The Doctor frowned looking after her as she hurried away.

"One old fella, used to be a sexton, almost walked into his own memorial service just like the old lady to your performance, sir, just as she planned." He cried to Dickens in the rudest sort of way.

"Morbid fancy." Dickens snapped, standing up a furious look on his face.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor said in annoyance. The author began striding across the room.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens sneered. The Doctor straightened up and Sophie hid a small smirk at what would come. Even the few days she'd spent with the Doctor, Sophie had realized when he was stressed, the Doctor tended to insult other species.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time, just shut up." He said. The Doctor ignored Dickens offended look and turned to Sneed. "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir." Sneed said nervously. "Never seen anything like it."

"Means the rift's getting stronger, wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor explained.

"Rift?" Sophie asked. "What's that?"

"A weak point in time and space." The Doctor replied. "A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." He said, more to Sneed than Sophie.

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed realized. "Stories going back generations, echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a...shadow passing over your soul." Sophie had her eyes on quiet Gwyneth who somehow managed to look ashamed. "Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy trade like mine." Sophie watched Dickens walk out the room and the Doctor follow him.

* * *

Sophie walked into the kitchen, not acknowledging Gwyneth who was lighting the gas light. She slipped off her silk gloves and tucked them in her top between her breasts. She rubbed her hands together and began washing the dishes by hand.

"Please, miss," Gwyneth said worriedly. "You shouldn't be helping, it's not right."

Sophie scoffed. "Please, like I'm going to let you do the dishes all on your own. I'm not a complete bitch." The maid gasped in shock at what Sophie had just said. She looked frantic and held her hand out for the wet towel. Sophie sighed and handed the girl it. "How much are you paid?" Sophie asked, seriously curious.

"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyneth replied, sounding nervous at speaking with Sophie. Sophie rose both eyebrows in disbelief.

"Tell me your joking." Sophie said in disbelief.

"I know." Gwyneth shook her head. "I would've been happy with six." She turned to the washer and Sophie shook her head.

"Do you go to school? Or did you go to school?" Sophie asked the younger girl.

"Of course I did." Gwyneth turned back, sounding offended. "What do you think I am, an urchin or what?" Sophie put her hands up in mock defense as Gwyneth continued. "I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

"Once a week?" Sophie asked.

"We did sums and everything." Gwyneth said, smiling proudly. "To be honest, I hated every second." She said honestly.

"I know. I hated it too." Both girls gave light laughs. After their laugh, Gwyneth looked a tad nervous.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week I didn't go and I ran down the heath, all on my own." She said with a bright grin.

"Oh, I did plenty of that." Sophie said, fondly thinking of her time at SHIELD Academy. "I used to ditch with my older sister, Lydia. We'd run down to the nearest shop and we'd just go to look at the cute guys." She laughed. Gwyneth had been giggling up until the "boys" part and turned serious.

"Well I don't know much about that, miss." She admitted. She turned away again.

"Uh, huh." Sophie scoffed. "There's gotta be some guy that's got your eye." A sheepish look appeared on her face as she turned slightly.

"I suppose." She said, turning all the way to face Sophie. "There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." She smiled.

"Love a good smile. Good smile, nice ass." Gwyneth looked shocked once again.

"Well I have never heard the like." She scoffed before turning to giggle with Sophie once more.

"Ask him out." Sophie smiled. "Give him some tea or some shit like that."

"I swear it is the strangest thing." Gwyneth declared. "You've the breeding and clothes, but you act like such a wild thing."

"Dad did always call me a wild thing." Sophie said doing a little tongue between teeth smile making Gwyneth give a loud laugh. Sophie gave her a serious look after a good laugh. "Maybe there's more in life than Sneed, Gwyneth."

"Oh, now, that's not fair." Gwyneth said. "He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to take me in, because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was 12." She explained. Sophie instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Gwyneth." She apologized.

"Thank you, miss." Gwyneth replied. "But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed." She sighed longingly. "They're waitin' for me. Maybe your mum's waiting for you too, miss."

"How'd you know about my mum?" Sophie asked with a frown.

"I don't know." She said, turning back to the washer. "Must've been the Doctor. You've been thinking about her lately more than ever."

"I-I guess." Sophie mumbled. She looked up. "How'd you know all this?"

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I've bet you have dozens of servants, don't you miss?" Gwyneth wondered.

"Not where I come from." Sophie murmured, watching the maid carefully.

"And you've come such a long way." Gwyneth added.

"What makes you so sure?" Sophie asked, eyes narrowed.

"You're from London." Gwyneth said softly. "I've seen London in drawings but never like that. All those people rushing about, half naked, for shame. And the noise. And the metal boxes rushing past. And the birds in the sky - no. No, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you - you've flown further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness. The big bad wolf -" She stumbled backwards, hitting the cabinet and making a clatter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss." She apologized fearfully.

"It's fine." Sophie replied with a thickness in her throat.

"I can't help it." She replied fearfully. "Ever since I was a little girl, my mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

"But it's getting stronger." Sophie jumped along with Gwyneth at the sound of the Doctor's voice who was in the doorway. "More powerful, is that right?"

"All the time, sir." She nodded. "Every night...voices in my head." She pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're apart of it. You're the key." The Doctor added.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir." Gwyneth looked at Sophie. "Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, etc."

"Well that should help." The Doctor commented. "You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked. Sophie was just as confused as she was.

"We're going to have a seance." The Doctor replied.

* * *

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons the dead from the land of mists down in Butetown." Gwyneth explained at the others who were seated at the table. "Come, we all must join hands."

"I can't take part of this." Dickens started to stand up but was yanked down by Sophie.

"Sit." She ordered, putting her smaller hand in his.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask." He hissed to the Doctor but made no attempt to pull his hand from Sophie's. "Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze-box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

Sophie began to squeeze his hand tightly making him recoil. "Honestly, Dickens, I came out here for a good time and you are ruining it." She complained.

"Sophie." The Doctor said. She stopped with a smirk. He looked at Dickens with a smile. "Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium."

"Did you seriously just say that?" Sophie snorted. He just grinned.

"Come on, we might need you." He said to Dickens. Dickens sighed but took Gwyneth's hand. Sophie slipped her hand into Sneed's sweaty hand and smirked at the famous author's resigned look.

"Good man." The Doctor praised mockingly. He looked to Gwyneth. "Now, Gwyneth, reach out." The clock ticked ominously as Gwyneth took a few quick deep breaths.

"Speak to us." She said after a second. "Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." Sophie watched her new friend tilt her head back, eyes rolling at the back of her head. High pitched voices cried out.

"It's working." Sophie said in awe.

"Nothing can happen." Dickens retorted. "This is sheer folly."

"Look at Gwyneth." Sophie insisted, leaning forward.

"I see them." Gwyneth breathed, looking up. "I feel them." Blue whisps of whatever they air began to fill the air above the table to Dickens horror and shock.

"What's it saying, Gwyneth?" Sophie asked gently.

"It can't get through the rift." The Doctor stated, looking at the whisps. He looked over at the possessed girl. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you. You're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't." She breathed.

"Yes, you can." He retorted. "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." Gwyneth dropped her head and opened her eyes. A blue female ghostly figure appeared behind her.

"Yes." She said. Two more ghostly figures appeared next to the female.

"Great God." Sneed gasped. "Spirits from the other side."

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor said to Sneed, eyes still on the ghostly outlines.

"Pity us." High pitched voices cried through Gwyneth. "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time."

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." The Gelth replied.

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." The Gelth replied.

"Why? What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Once we had a physical form but then the war came." The Gelth cried out.

"War? What war?" Dickens cut in.

"The Time War." The Gelth breathed airily. "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devistating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." The Doctor realized.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us." The Gelth cried.

"We can't!" Sophie snapped. "It's not-"

"Not decent?" The Doctor glared at her. "Not polite? It could save their lives."

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" With a final cry, the blue forms shot into the gas light and Gwyneth collapsed on the table.


	9. The Unquiet Dead Part 3

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie watched Gwyneth nervously where she was laying on the couch. She smoothed her dress down for the fifth time that minute and pursed her lips. She didn't trust the Gelth and the Doctor was just believing whatever the alien had to say. Sophie couldn't say she didn't trust the Doctor, because she did, with her life, but he was just so _trusting. _

Sophie paused and felt relief fill her body when Gwyneth stirred. "Oh thank God." She said. "Just stay still. You need rest." Sophie encouraged Gwyneth.

"But my angels, miss." Gwyneth protested. "They came, didn't they? They need me?"

"They do need you." The Doctor cut in. Sophie shot him a deadly glare but he just ignored her. "You're their only chance for survival." Sophie bristled with anger at his insistence. She took the glass of water and sent her Doctor a swift stare.

"Shut up, Spaceman. She needs to sleep." Sophie glowered at the time traveling alien. She turned to Gwyneth, her eyes softer. "Here, drink this and don't listen to the idiot."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor?" Sneed asked, averting the Doctor's attention. "Explain it again. What are they?"

"Aliens." The Doctor replied.

"Like...foreigners?" Sneed wondered. Sophie hid a smirk and the Doctor shook his head.

"Pretty foreign, yeah." The Doctor said, motioning upwards. "From up there." The Doctor attempted to catch Sophie's eye as she fretted over Gwyneth (who was enjoying the attention) but she ignored his blatant stare. He inwardly sighed and returned his attention back to Sneed and Dickens. He'd talk to her once the Gelth were freed.

"Brecon?" Sneed asked. Sophie held back an eyeroll. The Doctor could've let it down a little easier. I mean, aliens weren't very...known or professed in the 1800's, Sophie supposed.

"Close." The Doctor corrected. "And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through but even then, they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and go in the pipes.

"Which is why they need the girl.." Dickens said. Sophie cast an unamused stare at the man sitting at the side. He had removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves to his elbows and looked broken. His whole world was crumbling underneath him.

"Well, they don't get her." Sophie tossed the snarl over her shoulder.

"Sophie, she can help." The Doctor stressed, staring at his companion with a pleading stare. "Living on the rift, she's become apart of it. She can open it up up, make a bridge and let them through." He explained.

"And get hurt while doing your dirty work." Sophie said curtly, standing up from where she was kneeling and spinning around, hands on her hips.

"Incredible." Dickens cut in, sounding buzzed. "Ghosts that are not ghosts. But beings from another world that can only exist in our realm by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system." The Doctor grinned. "It might work."

"Or blow up in our faces." Sophie grumbling, sending him an acid stare. The Doctor turned his attention to his companion. "We can't have...ghosts running around in dead people. It's not right!" She snapped, taking a few steps forward.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, straightening up from his spot leaning against the wall, an annoyed look on his face.

"It's wrong!" She shouted. "These people were living, breathing, respectable people and they deserve to be treated with such respect, you - you..." She stepped up to him and began poking his chest with each word. "...treehugger!" She shouted.

"Oh, you aren't still upset about that, are you?" The Time Lord stressed. She turned and he sighed. "Do you carry a donor card?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, but it's different..." She started.

"It is different, yeah, a different morality - get used to it or go home." Sophie looked token aback by his sharp tone and she glared at a smug Sneed who was happen the sharp tongued woman had been put in her place.

"Maybe I will." She said slowly, taking a step backwards.

"Sophie," The Doctor sighed, taking a step forward. "You heard what they said - time's short. I can't be worrying about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"I don't give a flying fuck." Sophie said with a hard look in her eyes. "I won't let Gwyneth to be used."

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Sophie paused at Gwyneth's soft yet warm voice from behind her. Sophie turned to stare at Gwyneth. The maid was sitting up, determination glinting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gwyneth, but you wouldn't understand." Sophie said.

"You would say that, miss." Gwyneth said with a sad smile. Sophie felt the Doctor lurking close to her, most likely frowning. "Cause that's very clear inside your head-" She continued without missing a beat. "- that you think I'm stupid." Sophie reeled back in shock.

"Hey, wait. That's not fair." She protested.

"It's true though." Gwyneth replied. "Things might be very different from where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me." Sophie felt the Doctor's stare at her and she felt Sneed and Dickens help the two in pushing her.

"Fine." She snapped, whirling around after a second. "You want to be manipulated, fine! Go ahead, but I want no part in disrespecting our dead!" She stormed out of the room making Gwyneth sadly look after her and the Doctor to curse.

"Sophie, wait!" She heard the Time Lord call after her. She just ignored him.

* * *

'' So aggravating." Sophie snarled under her breath as she paced outside of the building. "Should throw him into a supernova. Stupid asshole." She hissed under her breath.

"You alright, there?" She paused and spun at the manly voice and turned to see a tall, skinny (but extremely handsome man) with spiky brown hair wearing a brown trenchcoat.

"I'm fine, mostly." She said it in a cold voice, making the man grimace.

"A boyfriend?" He asked loosely. Sophie didn't notice the sad tightness and longing in his voice.

"No, just this guy I'm traveling with." She paused. "He's like the best friend I ever had and he's so..._frustrating." _She curled her gloved hands into her coiled hand and she felt like screaming.

"I know what you mean." The man nodded, taking a step forward. "I traveled with this woman and I loved her so much but she's gone now. I can never see her again." Sophie felt sympathy build up as she saw him blink back thick, round tears.

"I'm sorry. If it's all the same, I lost my mom when I was younger. Hit and run." Sophie said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks." She mumbled back. "I don't know if I should go home or not." She sighed, rolling her neck. "I mean, he basically said he didn't want me here." Sophie wrapped her arms around her tightly, trying to pool warmth back around her.

"That's not true!" The man insisted. "I mean, why wouldn't any man want a beautiful woman travelling with him? I bet he needs you too." He added. Sophie stared at the man's quick reply and she began to think. The Doctor would've been dead twice over if it wasn't for Sophie. She saved his ass and he needed her. She lifted her gaze from the ground and went to thank the man but he was gone.

"Sophie?" She turned around to see her Doctor swing the door open and start down the steps. Worry lines stretched across his forehead and his shoulders were tense. Sophie just walked up the steps.

"Come on." She said, walking past him and walking up the steps. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, Spaceman, but Gwyneth needs my support." She sighed. "But if this turns to shit, Imma kick your ass."

The Doctor grinned and went to follow her, not noticing his future regeneration's longing stare from the alley.

The Tenth Doctor sighed and leaning against the wall. "Doc?" Mickey called through the static. "Did you find Sophie?"

"Yeah." He said bitterly. "2008 her." He reached up to the teleporter hidden under his coat and pressed it. There was a flash of white light and then the Tenth Doctor was gone.

* * *

Sophie walked delicately into the morgue, her nose wrinkled and thoughts of the strange man out of her brain. Her eyes were on the Doctor's warm, leather coat and his rough hand wrapped around hers. His hand released hers as he strode to stand by a dead person underneath a white sheet. Sophie stopped a few feet away from and next to an archway.

"Huh." The Doctor turned to look at his companion and quickly turning best friend. "Talk about bleak house." He couldn't help but grin as a little amused/not amused noise wrestled out of her mouth. She sent him a stern stare but he saw the twitch of her lip and amused sparkle in her eye.

"Doctor?" Sophie asked. "Thing is, in 2008, there are no walking corpses. No Gelth. They don't succeed unless the government's hiding them away..."

His smile disappeared and he turned serious. Sophie figured it was time for a 'Time Rant' as he liked to do when she said something ignorantly. "Time's a flux." He started. "Changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten," he snapped his fingers, "like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing." She nodded hesitantly, a quiet yet thoughtful look on her face.

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." The now sober Dickens said in alarm.

Sophie kept her eyes locked above the Doctor head, to the gas lamp. A blue ghostly gas was pouring out and began to dance around the room. "They're here." She whispered in a haunting voice. The blue shot behind Sophie and formed a female figure with long hair.

"You've come to help." The Gelth Leader cried out. "Praise the Doctor. Praise him!"

"Swear Gwyneth won't be hurt!" Sophie yelled but the Leader ignored her in favor of staring at Gwyneth.

"Hurry, please." The Leader begged. "So little time. Pity the Gelth." The Doctor walked past Sophie to speak with the Gelth. To outsiders, it would look like the Doctor was shielding her body with his.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution." The Doctor said to the Leader.

"My angels." Sophie looked over at Gwyneth's beaming, happy face. "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked after sending Gwyneth a warm smile.

"Here, beneath the arch." The Leader cried in her high pitched voice. Gwyneth went to stand underneath it, connecting with blue gas. "Beneath the arch."

"Sophie took a few hesitant steps forward until she was face to face with her friend. "You don't have to do this, you know. You can back out now." She said, face serious and stern.

Gwyneth just cupped Sophie's face. "My angels." She said airily.

"Establish the bridge." Sophie felt herself being pulled back into the Doctor's chest, his arms wrapped around her upper waist and a protectiveness in his grip. "Reach out to the void!" The Leader said. "Let us through!"

"Yes." Gwyneth said simply. "I can see you. I can _see you_."

"Bridgehead establishing." The Leader declared.

"Come to me." Gwyneth cried. "Come to this world, poor lost souls." Sophie watched Gwyneth's eyes lose light and brightness as they dimmed and became simply dull. Something was wrong.

"It is begun." The Leader cried in the high pitched voice. "The bridge is made." Sophie watched in horror and shock as Gwyneth's mouth opened and began to glow, several blue figures flying out of it. "She has given herself to the Gelth."

"Rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens asked, his voice sounding thick and slightly frightened.

"The bridge is open. We descend." Sophie watched as the Leader's blue body turned black and dark purple and her voice turned dark and demonic. "The Gelth will come through in force." The voice rumbled and bellowed.

"You said you were "few" in number!" Dickens shouted angrily, face reddened.

"A few billion." The Leader laughed. "And all of us are in need of corpses." Sophie reached down to grip the Doctor's hand, knowing that her powers were useless against the creatures.

"Oh, Gwyneth." Sneed said. "Stop this! Listen to your master. This has gone on far enough." He waved his hands around, taking steps forward. "Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone. I beg of you." Sophie eyes flicked to Sneed and gasped seeing a dead man behind the older man.

"Mr. Sneed, behind you!" She shouted, reaching for the doomed man. The Doctor yanked her back frantically, pulling the girl away from Sneed. Sophie gave a sharp gasp as she walked the dead man snap Sneed's neck. A ghostly blue creature disappeared with a flash of light into Sneed's body and Sophie looked around, eyes blinking back tears.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor said sheepishly, still holding Sophie.

"You think, dumbass?" Sophie snarled. "I fucking knew it and who didn't listen to me?! Oh, the big bag alien who knows fucking everything!"

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth." Sneed sneered after Sophie's rant. "Come. March with us." Dickens was gasping and shaking his head. "We need bodies." Former Sneed said eerily. "All of you, dead." Slowly the Doctor and Sophie began to back up as the dead began to walk forward towards them. "The human race, dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them, send them back.'' The Doctor shouted, keeping Sophie behind him.

"Three more bodies - convert them." The Leader roared, Gwyneth's voice echoing with it. "Make them vessels for the Gelth."

"D-Doctor, I-I can't!" Dickens shouted by the doorway, watching the two be backed against a cage. "I-I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me." Sophie watched his disappear out of the doorway.

"COWARD!" She shouted after him. The Doctor quickly opened the cage and pushed Sophie inside it with him and he locked it so the Gelth couldn't get in it so to kill them.

"Give yourself to glory." The Gelth cried, pressing against the bars. "Sacrifice your life to the Gelth."

"I trusted you." The Doctor snarled, disgusted. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity!" They shouted.

"Good, cause I didn't." Sophie said with a quick glare.

"We want this world and all its flesh." They sneered, ignoring Sophie.

"Not while I'm alive." The Doctor scowled.

"Then live no more." They shook the bars angrily.

"Doctor..." Sophie squeaked after a moment of watching them struggle. "I-I can't die now, right? Because I was born in the 80's? Doctor. I can't die. It's impossible. Right? Doctor, it's impossible, isn't it?" She raised her voice.

He turned sorrowful blue eyes to her. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It-It's 1869." Sophie said, pressing herself a little tighter to his side. "How can I die?"

"Time isn't a straight line." The Doctor said quietly, sadly. "It can twist it's way into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th. And it's all my fault. I brought you here." Sophie leaned against the wall, feeling his arm retract guiltily.

"Okay, it's your fault." There was a sharp intake of surprised breath from the Doctor. "Let's not focus on that. Let's focus on how to get out. I'm useless. My powers just bounce off the fuckers. And, Doc, I wanted to come." She said after a moment.

''What about me?" He demanded. "I saw the fall of Troy, World War V, I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party and now I'm going to die in a dungeon...in Cardiff." He made a face when he said 'Cardiff' making Sophie choke back a laugh.

"Not just dying." Sophie commented. "Our bodies will be used as a meatsuit." She turned her head. "Doc, I hate to say this but it must be said. I told you fucking so." She stated with a cool glare.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Make me." She retorted.

"I will!" He declared.

"That a threat?" She asked.

"A promise." He promised.

''We'll go down fighting, yeah?" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Together?" She wondered.

"Yeah." He breathed, taking her hand. "I'm so glad I met you." He said softly, staring at her.

"Yeah, my world was shit before you came." She gave an inhale. "Doc, if this is where we die. I wanna get something off my back."

"Yeah, me too." He said quietly. "Can I start?" She nodded. "My real name is Theta Signa and I destroyed my entire race to take down a war that would've destroyed the entire universe."

"Shit." She mumbled. He nodded. "When I was 11, I was tortured and experimented like a guinea pig by a group called HYDRA. I was there for 5 years until SHIELD found me and I became a SHIELD agent. The only reason I quit was because I found out SHIELD was making powerful weapons and making test tube babies." The Doctor looked shocked.

"Doctor, Doctor!" Dickens shouted, coming into the morgue. Sophie rose an eyebrow. "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas. Now fill them room, all of it, now!"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Turn it all off!" Dickens said excitedly, going to a gas lamp to turn it off. "Flood the place!"

"Brilliant." The Doctor said, conversation seemingly forgotten. "Gas."

"So we're going to choke to death? Amazing, Theta." She said dryly. Sharp surprise appeared in his eyes but he grinned wider.

"Am I correct, Doctor?" Dickens asked, twisting his head to look at the Doctor. "These creatures are gaseous."

"Fill the room with gas and it will draw them out of the host." The Doctor said. "Suck them into the air. Like poison from a wound." The Gelth hosts were turning away from the cage and to Dickens.

"I hope." Dickens said, covering his mouth. "Oh, lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not, immediately."

"Plenty more." The Doctor shouted to him. He yanked on a gas line and there was a scream of pain from the Gelth. Ghostly forms began to fly out of the deceased.

"It's working." Dickens informed the Doctor who pulled Sophie out of the cage. She took her shawl off and put it to her nose.

"Gwyneth, send them back! They lied! They're not angels." The Doctor ran to Gwyneth.

"Liars." Gwyneth let her arms fall and let the soft murmur slip out of her lips. Sophie gave a sharp cough, stumbling to keep up. It wouldn't do for her to be unconscious again.

"Look at me." The Doctor stepped over a dead body. "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same."

"Let go, Gwyneth. Remember the Butcher's Boy." Sophie gave a sharp, hacking cough and the Doctor sent a stare at Dickens.

"Get her out." He ordered, flicking his eyes to his weakening companion. Dickens nodded and helped a weakly struggling Sophie out of the morgue. The Doctor returned his eyes to Gwyneth. "They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"They're too strong." Gwyneth whispered.

"Remember that world you saw, Sophie's world? All those people...none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back." Gwyneth replied. A hardness firmed onto her voice. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place. Hold them here. Get out." She slipped a hand in her apron pocket." She pulled out a matches. "Leave this place."

The Doctor held his hand out. "Come on, leave that to me." He stared for a long second at dull eyes and pale skin and he slipped a hand to her pulse. He felt nothing. She was dead. "I'm sorry." He murmured, withdrawing his hand. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you," He said and then he ran.

* * *

Sophie coughed and held onto Dickens when she saw the Doctor ran out the door and saw the Doctor (_should she call him Theta now?_) throw himself as the building exploded in light and fire.

She sprinted to him, holding her dress and basically tackled him when he stood up. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her in the air for a few seconds, face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm fine." Sophie said after a couple of worried stares. "Where's Gwyneth?" She figured where the maid was but didn't want to say it.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost?" Dickens wondered, staring at the flaming building. "The poor child."

"I did try, Sophie, but Gwyneth..." He started.

"Was already dead." Sophie finished quietly. "She was probably dead for five minutes, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." He replied.

"How did she speak to us, though? Saved us? Helped us?" Sophie wondered aloud.

"_There are more things in Heaven and Earth...than you have dreamed in your philosophy._" Dickens quoted. "Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world and no one knows she did it." Sophie blinked back tears.

"No. No, they won't." The Doctor replied quietly.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get in jammies, Doc." Sophie said, the Doctor opening the door for her. "I''m guessing we should talk."

"Good idea, love." He said, watching her climb into the TARDIS and disappear down the hallway to go to her room. TARDIS brimmed with worry and the Doctor sent up a quick explanation.

"Right then, Charlie boy," He said cheerfully as Dickens walked up. "I've just got to go in my, um, shed. Won't be long."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dickens said. "You've opened my eyes. I am to go to London to spend Christmas with my family and I will make amends with them."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor grinned. "You've cheered up."

"Exceedingly!" Dickens chuckled. "This morning I thought I knew everything in the world, but it seems I've just started. All of these huge, wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them. Of course," He said quickly, seeing the Doctor's risen eyebrow. "I shall be subtle. The mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle but perhaps he was not of this Mystery of Edwin Droods and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it." The Doctor shook Dickens' hand. "Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Of course but Doctor," Dickens pursed his lips. "I don't quite understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going? And if it, somehow is, then Doctor, do take care of young Ms. Coulson. I feel she is deeply troubled spiritually."

"You'll see." The Doctor nodded. "In the shed." He started in the TARDIS.

"Oh, my soul." The Doctor paused. "Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me - this: Who are you?" A common question.

"Just a friend passing through." The Time Lord said shortly after a second of awkward silence.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you but I must ask you - my books. Doctor, do they last?"

A smile lit on the aliens' mouth. "Oh yes.

"For how long?' Dickens asked softly.

"Forever." The Doctor said quietly, watching the soft joy on the man's face. "Right, shed." He said.

"I-In the box? Both you and Sophie?" Dickens asked in bewilderment. The Doctor paused in the doorway and turned to the famous author.

"Down boy." He clicked his tongue. "See ya." The Doctor walked in and began pulling down switches and pressing buttons. "Oh, you're gonna love this, Charlie." He said quietly.

Outside the box, all you could hear were gasps and wild cheers.

"Too bad he dies in a week." The Doctor commented.


	10. Explanations WARNING REALLY SHORT

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie hated tea.

It was a fact that the Doctor had learned over the few trips they took, an equivalent of one week. She mostly stuck to coffee and sometimes hot cocoa. He didn't understand why and Sophie wasn't going to tell why but he accepted it. That's why he was so surprised when she was sipping a mug of tea in the kitchen when he walked in,

"Nice jammies." She snorted seeing the gray stripped pants and loose black t-shirt that said 'I went to Alta-Dea Minor 14/pear/5 and all I got was this stupid t-shirt'. She couldn't talk, the Doctor thought, seeing her jammies. Sophie's long hair was wet and snarly and her bright blue 'Abducted by Aliens' tank top and white, fluffy shorts.

"Thanks." He replied, taking a seat. "Why tea?"

"Why not?" She retorted, setting the mug down. "Why Theta?"

"Why not?" He copied her, letting a smile flicker on his lips. "I haven't heard that name since the Academy." He said this mostly to himself, musing brightly.

"The Academy?" Sophie repeated.

"Yeah, on my planet to become a "Time Lord" you have to go through the Academy." The Doctor said after a second. He owed her an explanation and he trusted Sophie with his life. "Lessons on time lapses, how to drive a TARDIS..."

"You failed that?" Sophie guessed.

"You're hilarious." He retorted. "But, yes, I failed it." Sophie froze and flicked her eyes to home.

"TARDIS is teaching me how to drive." She said firmly.

"Oi!" He shouted.

"Excuse me if I'm a tad weary on letting a failed driver drive us around." She scoffed. "Honestly, Theta." The Doctor was reminded of The Master when they were younger, scoffing at the Doctor's mad ideas and the two future Time Lord's bellowing their amusement.

"Honestly, Sophie." The Doctor mocked. "Now, let's talk about you. What you said back there." He stated.

"Oh, no you don't." Sophie leaned forward. "You still have to tell me about what happened. The Time War." The Doctor gave a resigned sigh.

"In my younger years, there was a war between my people, the Gallefreyans, and the Daleks." Disgust layered on when he said Daleks. "The Daleks were a cruel, unemotionless race dedicated to the thought that every other race was beneath them and needed to be exterminated. They attacked my planet and began a war that would've spread to other planets. In the Time War, planets did get in the way and were destroyed in a quick second. I did what I thought had to be done. I put my planet in a Time Lock and it was never seen again."

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Sophie said, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "I suppose it's my turn?" He nodded. "My full name is Sophie Grace Coulson and I am the daughter of Agent Phil Coulson and former scientist Dr. Melody Coulson. When I was 11, I was kidnapped by a group called HYDRA because of my parents. My mother was well on her way to finding a way to teleport from one place to another and my father was the Director's known confident. They experimented on me for five years until my father and a group of SHIELD's best; Natasha Romanoff, Brock Rumlow, Grant War, Clint Barton and Melinda May; found the base where I along with several others were. I joined SHIELD not long after that and was on my way to becoming the best. I stayed with SHIELD for two years until I found out that they were making enhanced weapons (worse than nuclear) and genetically altered test tube children. I left pretty quickly and moved in with Rose and Jackie."

"My god." The Doctor said quietly, rubbing his thumb over her pulse.

"Can I call you Theta?" She asked him quietly, comforted by his presence.

"If I can call you Grace." He replied just as quiet.


	11. Aliens of London Part 1

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

"You want to what?" Sophie rolled her eyes at the Time Lord. She was leaned against the console decked out in a pair of spandex a few inches above her knees, a long sleeved sweatshirt that said "My brain is 80% song; the other 20% is useless band member facts" and a pair of brown tie up flats. She wore eyeliner, nude eyeshadow and nude lipstick. Her hair was in a long braid.

"Go home. 2008. You know, to see my family." She rose an eyebrow.

"Oh." His shoulders slumped. "I wanted to show you so much, Grace." She rolled her eyes at her middle name. "The Ombrasion Stars. The Planet of Goodwill. The Beaches of Flurestia. I wanted..." He paused at her annoyed look. "You just want to pop in for a visit."

"No shit, dumbass." She laughed.

"Oh, alright then! To London, 2008, April 15th." He grinned. He began to run around the TARDIS, flicking switches and pressing buttons and Sophie, as a reflex, grabbed a hold of one of the pillars as the TARDIS began to whirl and creak.

"You're gonna break her one day." Sophie declared as they stopped.

"Am not." The Doctor replied childishly. Sophie just swung herself outside the TARDIS, grinning at the familiar settings.

"I'm gonna go find Rose and Aunt Jackie!" She yelled behind her shoulder. "I probably should apologize."

"Alright, Sophe." He walked out after her and leaned against the TARDIS.

"How long have I been gone, Theta?" She asked him, spinning around a few feet away.

"12 hours, just about." He replied. "Now go visit and talk and then we'll go wherever we want." He grinned at her. "Yeah?"

"Sounds like fun, Theta!" She replied turning where she knew their apartment building was. "Don't disappear on me." She ordered. "Got that, Time Lord?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied obediently, a cheesy smile playing on his lips. He watched her run off, her long braid bouncing against her back and he smiled smugly. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to have a companion around, especially a smart one. Not to mention Sophie wasn't that bad looking...

The Doctor began walking across the yard. He kicked a can impulsively and couldn't help but smirk when he heard a sharp howl of a cat. The Doctor despised cats. His eyes suddenly caught a poster. Frowning, he walked up and took it off the wall.

A missing poster of a smiling Sophie hung from the wall.

"She's gonna bloody murder me." He said, eyes wide, as he spun around and started sprinting for the Tyler Apartment.

* * *

"Rose! Aunt Jackie, I'm back! I was staying at Vanessa's house. She was upset again." Sophie tossed her keys in the bowl and walked into the house. "You in." She smiled at Aunt Jackie who was in her silky pink robe and slippers and holding a mug. "Hey, Aunt Jackie. What's up? What I miss?" Sophie frowned at the disbelief on her Aunt's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Where's Rose?"

The mug fell, cracking in a thousand pieces and spilling coffee all over the floor. Sophie took a few sides back to avoid the steaming liquid.

"It's you." Jackie said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, it's me?" Sophie said in a questioning tone. "I was gone for a night, Aunt Jackie. Are you alright?"

"Oh, my god," Jackie placed her hand on her mouth, tears bubbling up. "It's you."

"We've already established this, Aunt Jack...- fuck." She said as Jackie pulled the dark haired girl into a tight hug and Sophie saw several missing person posters of her on the tables.

She barely looked up when the Doctor sprinted in wildly and swallowed. "It's not 12 hours. It's, uh, 12 months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sophie hissed.

* * *

"The hours me an' Rose sat here! Days and weeks all on our own. I thought you were dead and where were you?! Travelling!" Sophie stayed stationary and quiet in her seat, ignoring the amused police officer and pissed off Jackie Tyler in favor of glaring at the sheepish Doctor. "What the hell does that mean, "Travellin'" That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me." Jackie turned away from Sophie to the officer. "That's all she said, "Travelling"."

"I was travelling, Aunt Jackie." Sophie said quietly. "Don't you trust me?"

"With your passport still in your drawer?" Jackie scoffed. "And, no, Sophie, I don't think I can trust you anymore." Sophie flinched but relaxed when the Doctor reached down to squeeze her shoulder.

"I was going to call, really, but.." Sophie cut herself off with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Aunt Jackie."

"You forgot." Jackie hissed. "For. A. Year? I just- I just don't believe you." She paced back and forth. She stopped. "Why won't you tell me where you've been?" She demanded.

"Actually, it's my fault." The Doctor cut in. Sophie shook her head and mouthed 'Don't do it. Don't sacrifice yourself for me'. He rolled his eyes. "I've sort of, employed, Sophie as my companion." He looked down at the girl, eyes softened.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The officer asked.

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Do you want me to rip out your spine and strangle you with it?" She snapped.

The Doctor snorted. "No."

"Then what is it?" Jackie sneered, walking up to the Time Lord. "Because you, you waltz in here, all charm and smiles and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth. "How old are you then, 40, 45?" The Doctor gave a loose shrug. "What, you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor." He insisted.

"Prove this, stitch this, mate." Jackie snarled, then she gave him a good, loud crack of a slap.

"Ugh," He stumbled. "Oh, oh."

"Doctor, shit! What the hell, Aunt Jackie!" Sophie shouted, jumping up and she curled her fingers around the Doctor's jaw to assess the damage. A purple bruise grew but there was a slight gold glow and then it was gone. Both Sophie and the Doctor frowned, not noticing that the Doctor had curled his fingers around her wrists.

"And now, look at this. You two are actin' like a couple!" Jackie hissed out angrily. "Do you see this?" She asked the officer.

"Yes, ma'am." The officer still looked peeved from her threat. He stood up and started for the door. "If that's all..."

''That's all." Jackie shouted, running after him. "Get back here."

"Another alien thing?" Sophie asked quietly, feeling pressure release from her wrists.

"No. I've never seen that before." He said in confusion. He cleared his throat and stepped away. "Go to your aunt. I'll be here." She gave a resigned sigh and turned and began walking where Jackie had gone.

Jackie's hands were crossed over her lap, in the kitchen, and her eyes were teary. "Did you ever think about me?"

"Of course, every day..." Sophie stopped hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Aunt Jackie."

"Just one phone. To know you're alive." Jackie sniffed. "That's all."

"I'm sorry." Sophie insisted. "I just - oh, I'm sorry."

"You know what terrifies me is that you still can't say." Jackie took a step near her niece who she promised Melody that she would protect. "What happened to you, Sophie? What can be _so _bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?" Sophie just gave a sniffle as Jackie reached up to cup her cheek.

* * *

"I can't tell her." The Doctor flicked his eyes back to Sophie who was sitting cross-legged on the ledge. They were on the roof. Her hair was loose and falling down her shoulders in messy, tangled waves and she made no move to cleanly untangle them."I don't know where I'd start. And I missed a year?" She cast the Doctor an 'you're in deep shit' stare. "Was it good?"

"Middling." He scoffed.

"Useless." Sophie sighed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Well, it it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked, looking at her. His shoulders were tense, waiting for the rejection that was bound to come.

"And leave you alone?" Sophie said, raising an eyebrow. "You'd probably blow up a planet without me. No." She shook her head. "But I can't do that anymore."

"Oi." He glared halfheartedly before adding, "Well, she's not coming with us." Sophie gave a snort quickly followed by the Doctor's own laugh as they imagine Jackie Tyler with them on the TARDIS.

"Hell'll freeze over before that happens." She smiled.

"I don't do families." The Doctor explained, turning towards.

"I should hope not." Sophie mock scoffed. "That's incest." Sophie gave a giggle. "She slapped you. She slapped the big, bad Time Lord!"

"In all my 900 years in all time and space, I've never been slapped by someone's mother." The Doctor said, ignoring her wide grin.

"Your face, though, Doc." She snickered.

"It hurt." He held a hand to his face, remembering the dark bruise before it disappeared in that gold light. "We probably should start wondering about what healed me though." He muttered.

"When you say 900 years," Sophie asked after a moment of silence.

"That's my age." He shrugged back.

"You're 900 years old?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Aunt Jackie was right - that is one hell of an age gap." She commented, throwing a grin at the Doctor. When she didn't get a reply, she rolled her blue eyes and jumped down with an 'oomf'. She walked forward and stepped. "I wear, every conversation we have, I learn something new. I mean, there's no one else I could talk to and I could be interested in what they're saying. I mean- I've seen all that stuff and now everything - everyone - seems...little. I mean - aliens and spaceships and..._ aliens_ and I'm the only person on Earth that truly knows they exist."

Sophie jumped and spun around as there was a loud, shrieking noise above her. Flying above the time traveller's heads was a ginormous green spaceship spluttering out black smoke. Sophie squatted on the ground, watching as the ship flew above London and crashed into Big Ben and then splashed into the River.

"I take it back." She muttered in disbelief. The Doctor began laughing hysterically, grinning, as he took her hand and they began to run.

* * *

Sophie kept up near the Doctor (though it was difficult; for a 900 year alien, he had a lot of stamina) as they dodged the masses angrily shouting to the soldiers, men in black Kevlar and the few men in suits.

''It's blocked off." The Doctor said as they stopped behind a car.

"We're miles from the centre. The scene must be gridlocked." Sophie looked around and stilled at the sight of her old friend, Bobbi Morse.

Bobbi still looked as young as ever with curled blond hair, a pretty face and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top underneath a leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. Sophie could see her weapons, Battle Staves (otherwise known as sticks), hidden underneath her jacket. And Sophie knew that if Bobbi was here, Hunter was nearby and she did not want to start a conversation with either of them.

A flash of red went near her eyesight and she swallowed thickly to see Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and her own _father _walking out of the road block. Sophie felt her insides grow cold. SHIELD was here.

"The whole of London must be closing down." Sophie heard the shakiness in her voice.

"I know." The Doctor grinned. "I can't believe I'm here to see this! This is fantastic." He sounded incredibly happy and Sophie turned incredulously to him as a horrid thought came to mind.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope." He replied smugly.

"Do you recgnize the ship?" She offered, lowering her arms to her sides.

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?" She said slowly.

"Nope." He replied once more.

"Oh, I am glad I've got the big bad Time Lord." She said dryly, turning back uneasily to the roadblock where Natasha, Clint and Bobbi were all quietly talking to each other.

"I bet you are." He grinned back. "This is why I travel for, Sophie, to see history travelling right in front of us!

"Well, let's go then." Sophie said. "TARDIS, right?"

"Mm, better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to another one on top." Sophie just stared at him for a long second.

"But yours doesn't look like a spaceship. It looks like a police box. No one's gonna notice." She replied back.

"You'd be surprised, emergency like this - they'll be all kinds of people watching." _Yeah, all kinds, _Sophie thought, eyeing the three SHIELD agents. "The TARDIS stays where it is."

"So history's happening and we're stuck here." Sophie deadpanned.

"Yes we are." The Doctor replied.

"We could always do what everyone else is doing." She commented. "We can watch it on TV." The Doctor's lip twitched.

"Come on, then." He grinned at her and turned around. Sophie stood still fro a moment and looked over at the agents. Natasha looked over and green met blue. Natasha's green eyes widened and she shoved Clint but Sophie was turning around and hurrying towards the Doctor.

"Let's pick up fries - or chips, whatever - before we go. I'm starving, Theta." She said, hooking her arm with his. He smiled down at her.

"Sure," He said tugging her closer.

* * *

_"Director?"_

**_"What is it, Romanoff?"_**

_"The former Agent Sophie Coulson is here."_

_**"She tried getting in?"**_

_"Not yet but you know Sophie."_

**_"Watch her carefully. Understand, Agent Romanoff?"_**

_"Yes sir. Widow out." _


	12. Aliens of London Part 2

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie grinned at Shareen with a grin. "Glad you could make it!" She said, hugging the dark skinned girl. "Where's Rose and Mickey?" Shareen looked nervous now as they walked into the apartment and she plucked at her green dress. "She's mad at me, isn't she?" Sophie sighed, expecting this.

"She came here and was panicking. Said you went with a madman in a box. Said you left her to die." Shareen said quietly. "No one believed her. We thought she had something to do with your disappearance. Police looked 'er up, arrested her but she got out a week after that. And Mickey! Oh, he broke up with her. She'd rant about you and he was sick of it." Sophie felt guilt weigh down on her chest. "He's datin' some American, Darcy. Met her on one of those internet chatting things he likes. An' Jimmy Stone's botherin' poor Rose."

"Great. Jimmy Stone." Sophie spat as they walked into the living room where they saw a lot of Jackie's relatives. "They're all here for the UFO. What'ya think? Invaders or just a crash?"

"Crash. I mean, didja see that landing." Shareen scoffed, then she paled. "Oh, Rose and Mickey." She hissed. Sophie looked across the room to see Mickey next to Jackie's cousins, Ned and Tom, talking football and Rose was talking angrily to the Doctor.

"Oh no." She muttered and hurried over to the two.

"Oh, look who returns! The betrayer!" Rose sneered. "Ya know, I went to jail because of you." The blond sounded angry and hurt and Sophie dropped her gaze guiltily.

"I really am sorry, Rose." Sophie said sincerely. Rose's eyes softened a tad bit.

"Yeah, she's sorry. Now bloody move." The Doctor snapped, pushing Rose out of the way so he and the little boy in his lap could watch the news intently.

"Bit of a charmer, that one." Shareen muttered. Sophie ignored her and looked at the screen in interest.

A balding newsman flashed on the screen with "LONDON UFO CRASH" printed in red below him. "**But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, the roads been closed up and no one can get in**." Sophie watched in slight amusement as the Doctor put the boy down and pointed the other way, a stern look on his face.

"**I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital**." The newsman continued as the camera panned to a police car where a heavy weight, bald, white man came marching out in an army outfit. "**The building's been evacuated. The patient's have been moved out onto the streets. Still waiting for confirmation of an alien body contained inside those walls**."

"You've broken your aunt's heart." Sandra shook her head. "You should be ashamed."

"Lovely." Sophie muttered sarcastically, going to sit on the edge of the Doctor's chair.

"And your father was so worried." Ru gasped. Jackie glared at the older lady and Rose grimaced.

"My father." Sophie said coldly, slowly standing up to face them. "He was..._worried?!_"

"He came a month after you disappeared." Mickey chirped up from where he was seated. "Asked around. No one knows how he found out."

"He works for a government agency that is solely intelligence," Sophie scoffed. "He probably had one of his hackers track it." Jackie kept quiet. "Let me guess he came straight here."

"I shouted at him and slapped him. Got him to leave." Rose said, squeezing Sophie's hand. "He's gone." _No, he isn't. _Sophie thought coldly.

* * *

Bobbi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Natasha in disbelief. "I don't believe you. Sophie doesn't do relationships. Remember? She'd turn all the guys down when I pushed them to her?"

"That's because she didn't want to get anyone involved with her...abilities." Hunter pointed out, watching a reporter carefully. "Either she's got it under control or he's not completely human."

"What, a mutant?" Clint asked warily. "You think Sophe would hook up with a mutant?"

"Clint, you saw the guy!" Natasha insisted. "He looked like he was Coulson's age with a leather jacket, big ears?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tall guy wasn't he? Taller than Hunter, at least." Clint contemplated. "Although, that's not hard..."

"Oh, shut up." Hunter snapped. "Where's Captain Freeze?"

"Behind you." The unfrozen and unamused Captain America said dryly. Hunter flailed and spun around. He saluted to the man. The Captain wore slim khakis, a white polo that hugged his muscles and a brown leather jacket. He still refused to cut his hair, Natasha noticed. That would change. "Is this the whole team?" The 90-some year old man asked.

"Yes, sir." Bobbi replied, glancing at Natasha. "Bobbi Morse A.K.A Mockingbird at your service." They shook hands firmly. "That's Lance Hunter, former soldier and mercenary." She motioned to the Brit.

"Nice to meet you, Cap." Hunter saluted. The Captain nodded.

"You already know Natasha Romanoff A.K.A Black Widow." Bobbi said. Natasha smirked at him. "And this is Romanoff's partner, Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye."

"A pleasure, Cap." Barton smirked. "We're still trying to get ahold of Avatar but I doubt she'll come in." He said after a second.

"Avatar?" The Captain repeated.

"My daughter." Agent Coulson said, walking up to them. "She's 23. One of the best we had other than Romanoff and maybe Grant Ward. She left SHIELD awhile ago and went to live with my sister in law."

"Why do you call her Avatar?" The Captain said curiously.

"Because she can control five elements: water, earth, fire, air and time." Bobbi cut in. "She won't come in. Not as long as Fury's in charge. Just forget it, Coulson." She shook her head, blond curls shaking and started off with Hunter close behind her.

* * *

Sophie didn't realize the Doctor had started to left the apartment until Mickey pointed it out, shouting, "Oi! There goes your kidnapper, Sophie!" He bellowed with Tom and Ned and Sophie cursed the Time Lord. She darted out of her seat and out the door.

"Where the hell are you going, Gramps?" She demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

He turned around and pouted a bit at the name. "Nowhere. It's, uh, just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cars for sale. I'm off for a wander, that's all."

She gave him a knowing look. "Because there's a spaceship in the Thames or because it's a tad too domestic?"

"The crash...nothing to do with me." He shrugged. "It's not an invasion. I was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."

"So..." Sophie said.

"So maybe this is it." The Doctor replied. "First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Reconnect with your family."

"Nice speech." Sophie noticed. "Promise you won't disappear?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around, patting his coat until he found something. Sophie watched curiously as he pulled out a shiny key with a silver chain connected to it.

"Here." He stepped forward to drape it around her neck. Sophie flipped her braid up and felt warm metal connect to her flesh. "Tell you what. TARDIS key. Bout time you had one." He grinned, stepping back.

"Be careful, Theta." She said softly.

"Stay amazing, Sophie Coulson." He replied, eyes twinkling blue. She smiled for a soft second and turned back into the apartment. She walked through the masses and sat in the seat the Doctor had left.

"You wanna tell me what the hell your doing with Jimmy Stone?" She demanded her blond cousin. Rose lifted her hands up in defense.

"I'm not doin' anything. He won't leave me alone." She insisted. "He always comes into that bookstore I work at, Brilliant Books, and bothers me." Rose shuddered. "I hate him so much."

"OI! Sophie!" Mickey cut through their conversation, sliding to a stop. "Looks like your Doctor isn't so reliable. His box thing just faded away."

"Figures." Sophie sighed.

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, feeling her warm nudge at the back of his head. She adored Sophie even more than she loved the Doctor; it was _strange_. Although she's always been a bit too fond of his human companions. He shook his head, eyeing his surroundings. He was in a storeroom of some sort and he walked towards a door. He soniced it and grimaced at the loud sound. He pointed at it again and it pulsed. The lock opened and he opened the door.

He stopped at the sight of a bunch of army men with red berets with only one man with shortly cropped hair, a slight beard wearing black Kevlar. Then they went into action, grabbing their guns and pointing it at the Doctor. The Doctor felt the TARDIS, although their bond was slightly thinned, send an exasperated sigh through his head. He smiled ironically. _Sophie better not hear of this_, he thought,_ she'd kill me_.

"Who the hell are you then?" The Kevlar wearing man snapped. The Doctor didn't answer as a shrill, feminine scream ripped through the air and startling the men. The Doctor cut through the Red Berets and shouted, "Defense plan Delta! Come on, move! Move!" They ran after him, guns with them.

The Kevlar man and the Doctor ran in front with the Red Beret's behind them. "Names Lance, Lance Hunter! Who're you?" Hunter tossed to the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor, thanks." He replied, opening the door to the lab. He looked and saw a door swung open, a rolling table almost completely slid out. He looked the other way and widened his eyes to see a small Asian woman, obviously frightened, with a labcoat on. "It's alive." She sobbed, Hunter coming to kneel next to her fallen form.

"Dr. Sato, where is the alien?" Hunter asked, eyes stern.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." The Doctor ordered a soldier.

"Oh god, it's still alive." Dr. Sato said in horror.

"Do it!" Hunter shouted at the Berets. They backed up and began running to do just as the Doctor said. The Doctor came to squat next to Hunter, frown lines on his forehead.

"I swear it was dead." Dr. Sato whispered.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything." He replied flippantly, earning a glare from Hunter. "What did it look like?" There was a clatter from the side of the room. Hunter lifted his gun immediately only to have the Doctor sonic his gun rendering it useless.

"Hey." Hunter complained, dropping it sulkily. "That was my favorite."

"He's still here." The Doctor stood up, motioning for Hunter and a Red Beret to follow. He began to quietly make his way around the room. Another clatter and Hunter and the Red Beret stopped near Dr. Sato. The Doctor went on the hands and knees and began slowly making his way around a medical table. He slowly looked behind the table and saw in bewilderment as a pig head poked out with a loud snort.

"Hello." The pig in a spacesuit squealed in fear and ran the other direction. The Red Beret pointed his gun only to be stopped by the Doctor. "Don't shoot!" The Time Lord shouted, pointing at the man as the pig ran by. The Doctor and Hunter ran after it. The went through a doorway and turned to see a Red Beret shoot the scared animal.

"Shit." Hunter cursed.

"What did you do that for?" The Doctor demanded, walking towards the Red Beret angrily. "It was scared! It was scared." He repeated this softer as he kneeled by the poor animal. The pig gave a final snort before succumbing to death.


	13. Aliens of London Part 3

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

**Before I get a chapter going, I have a question for you all: do you think I should make a Prompt story with Sophie/Doctor as the main couple. It wouldn't get out until probably after Doomsday but I still sort of have started it. Tell me what you think in the comments. And thank you to all who've favorited, followed and reviewed. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like." The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, barely listening to Dr. Sato as he, Hunter and Dr. Sato stood by the medical table where the deceased pig lay. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth?"

"More like a mermaid." He replied. The Doctor sighed at the confused looks the two humans were giving him. _Sophie wouldn't be stupid like this_, he thought, _and she certainly wouldn't kill something like that Beret did. Maybe she'd contain it but never kill_. "Victorian showmen used to draw crowds by taking a skull of a cat and gluing it on a body of a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bit's on, then strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So it's a prank." Hunter realized. "But Dr. Sato said that the technology, pardon the pun, is out of our world. Why would an alien be faking an alien?" He waited for an answer but got none. "Doctor?" The Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?" Dr. Sato called. Hunter sprinted out of the medical room and down the same halls. He turned and paused, hearing a whooshing sound, like an engine. After a few seconds, the whooshing disappeared leaving Hunter with so many questions.

* * *

Sophie stalked towards where the Doctor had left the TARDIS and searched for the TARDIS' familiar presence at the back of her mind. She felt a slight air of motherly warmness.

"He's in this time frame just not right here." She declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right." Rose scoffed. "How does it feel like? Getting left behind by your boyfriend like the rest of us earthlings? Get used to it."

"What're you two chips goin' on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done?" Jackie demanded, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Ho, ho, ho. He's vamoosed." Rose said smugly.

"Guess I should've believed you, Rosie." Mickey said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you should've." She replied angrily.

"He's not gone." Sophie interrupted them. "He would've told me. And Rose, he's not my boyfriend. He's more important..." She was cut off by the whooshing sound of the TARDIS. Sophie hadn't realized the TARDIS' presence was firmer, more steady in her mind. "I said so." She muttered. She turned to Jackie. "Jackie, go inside. Jackie, Jackie, go inside." Jackie just stared at the forming TARDIS. "Shit, Jackie, just go inside..." It turned solid and Rose rose her eyebrows.

"Huh?" The blond smirked.

"H-How'd you do that?" Mickey gaped.

Sophie bit her lip and went to open the door. She walked into the TARDIS and walked up the walkway. "Okay," the Doctor said sounding sheepish. "So I lied. I went and had a look." Sophie walked up to the Doctor, who was at the console, looking nervous. "But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. It's too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought we'd go and have a look..." He paused at the uncertain look in her face.

"My aunt and cousin are here." The door slammed shut.

"Oh, that''s just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic." He glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Rose growled and the Doctor turned and gave the blond an unimpressed look. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"You see what I mean?" The Doctor scoffed, looking at his companion. "Domestic."

"I bet you don't even know my name." Rose challenged, stepping forward.

"Mose." The Doctor declared.

"It's Rose." She retorted.

"No, it's Mose." He sneered back.

"I think I know my own name." Rose scoffed.

"You think you know you're own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor said sarcastically. Sophie watched Jackie gape at them before turning around and practically running out.

"Wait, Jackie!" She called. "Don't start anything." She warned them. "Watch 'em for me, Micks." She called, racing after her Aunt. "Aunt Jackie!" She yelled after the older woman. "It's not like that. It's not - I'll be up in a minute. Hold on!" She jogged back in the TARDIS and walked to the Doctor. "That was a real spaceship." She said to him.

"Yep." He confirmed.

"So it's all a pack of lies?" Mickey called, seated on the captain's chair. "What is it then? Are they invading?"

"Funny way of invading." Rose said looking over Sophie's shoulder. "Putting the world on Red Alert."The Doctor glanced over at Rose.

"Good point. So what are they up to?" He asked, glancing at the monitor. "Just a mo'. Stay here." He ordered Sophie, pulling back part of the floor and he jumped down and began fiddling with the TARDIS. Sophie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What're you doin' down there?" Rose asked, standing above the Doctor.

"Mose." He replied.

"Rose." She retorted angrily.

"Mose." He said firmly, looking up. "If I were to tell you what I was doing with these controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"Well, I suppose not." She shrugged.

"Well, shut it, then." He retorted with a grin, putting the sonic screwdriver back in his mouth. Rose glared at him and walked over to Sophie, who was leaned against the console.

"Some friend you've got." The blond scoffed.

"He's winding you up." Sophie shook her head with a sigh. "I really am sorry, Rosie."

"Okay." Rose mumbled, looking at the console.

"I am." Sophie insisted. "It's not my fault the Doctor can't drive."

"OI!"

"Every day, I looked." Rose said after a second. "On every street corner wherever I went, looking for a blue box for the whole year."

"It's been a few days for me." Sophie said weakly. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. The TARDIS - she - well, I swear it's only been a few days."

"Uh-huh." Rose mumbled.

"Not enough time to miss us then." Mickey said from where he was sitting and walked over to them.

"I did miss you guys." Sophie said to them earnestly.

"I missed you." Rose smiled softly. "So, now that you've come back, are you gonna stay?"

"I- uh, Rose..." Sophie stuttered.

"AH HAH!" Sophie was cut off by the Doctor. "Patched in the radar, looped it back 12 hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship." Sophie, Rose and Mickey walked over to the TV screen. "Come on. Hold it." He hit the screen and the static cleared up.

"That's the spaceship on the Earth, see?" He pointed at the screen. "Except, hold on. See? The spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth."

"What does that mean?" Mickey demanded.

"That it came from Earth before it landed." The Doctor replied, eyes on the screen. "It went up and came back down. Whoever these aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for awhile. Question is...what have they been doing?"

* * *

Sophie was barely listening to the news. She was thinking. It wasn't unknown to her that there were aliens, she'd met some pre-Doctor, but they always left. So how did these aliens manage to dodge SHIELD?

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic ones." The Doctor replied.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked. Rose rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Yes, I get the football." The Doctor sighed. "Hold on, I know that lot." He said with a deep etched frown.

_"It is likely that the Government is bringing in alien specialists - people who have devoted their life to study outer space." _The newswoman said.

"UNIT-" The Doctor pointed at the screen, sounding pleased. "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people. Wait a min. Who are they?" Sophie smiled.

"I.I.A. International Intelligence Agency." Sophie said with a grin. She pointed at the 26-29 year old looking woman with curled brown hair, dark skin wearing a white button up tucked into blue jeans with black heels, a black tight vest and a black trenchcoat. "Director Skye. Good woman. We can trust them."

"If you say so." The Doctor replied. "How do you know them?"

"How do you know UNIT?" Sophie retorted.

"He worked with them." Rose said. "Don't think I sat on my backside for 12 months Doctor. If you look deep enough on the internet or the history books, there's his name with a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good girl, Mose." The Doctor strode to the other side. "How do you know I.I.A?"

"I'm the founder." Sophie said calmly. "It's only 3 years old but it's one of the best. Should we go and help?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "I've changed a lot since I last saw UNIT. They won't recognize me. Besides the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens, want to keep this alien out of the mix." He pointed at himself. "I'm going undercover and I've got to keep the TARDIS out of sight. Rickey, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"It's Mickey." Mickey replied. He, Rose and Sophie followed the Doctor to the door. "Where to?"

"The road's are clearing.'' The Doctor looked back. "Let's go have a look at that spaceship." He opened the door and stepped out, Sophie a step behind him.

_"DO NOT MOVE! STEP AWAY FROM THE BOX AND RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" _Sophie winced from the light above them coming from a helicopter. Police cars and SHIELD SUVs came blaring in. "_YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" _Mickey took off and Red Beret officers took after him. Rose clung to her friend's hand, looking terrified.

"Rose! Sophie!" Jackie shouted, being held back by two officers. Sophie facepalmed with her free hand.

"_RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" _They all rose their hands as two people stepped out of an SHIELD SUV. Sophie narrowed her eyes seeing Natasha and another man with broad shoulders and neat blond hair walk towards them.

"Take me to your leader." The Doctor said to Natasha cheekily. "Always wanted to say that." He said to Sophie.

"Sophie, Ms. Tyler, Doctor." Natasha stated in amusement. "Follow me." Sophie gave a heavy sigh and the three followed the two agents to an SUV. Rose climbed into the way back and the Doctor and Sophie climbed into the two middle seats.

"Romanoff." Sophie said warily. "Never thought this would be your kind of gig."

"Coulson put Barton, Hunter, Morse and I in charge of all extraterrestrial seeing as we have the experience. Rodgers is here because he needs to get out." Romanoff stated, starting the engine. "Never thought you'd be apart of this. I mean, fucking an alien, that is so not you." She laughed, looking back at the Doctor.

He looked disgusted. "Excuse me? I do not have sex with bloody apes." He snapped, glaring at her. "Bloody gingers."

"We just travel together." Sophie said stiffly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Natasha said slyly. Sophie glared at her.

* * *

"Finally." Sophie muttered. She climbed out after the Doctor and Sophie smiled seeing him wave and beam at the reporters. Rose came after her and looked around nervously.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" A gentle voice said and Rose jumped. She saw the agent, Rodgers, give a sheepish smile. "Let's go inside. At least there's no paparazzi." He said to her. Rose nodded hesitantly and followed Rodgers to the door where Natasha, Sophie and the Doctor had disappeared into.

Sophie glanced around the room. It was a typical Government scene. Men in suits and women in pantsuits. She saw Skye nod respectfully at her and she nodded right back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene as quickly as possible, please?" A tan man in a suit said. "It's this way on the right. And can I remind you - I.D cards are to be worn at all times." The Doctor, Rose and Sophie walked towards the door. "Here's your ID card." The man stated, handing Doctor a card. "I'm sorry but your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without Sophie." The Doctor said calmly, putting the card around his neck.

"You're the Code 9, not her." Sophie's eyes landed on a frazzled woman with short brown hair wearing a white skirt and suit. "I'm sorry Doctor but even I don't have clearance in there.

"It's fine, Doc, go. I'll be good." She said, patting his arm reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, are you the Doctor?" The woman asked. The tan man rolled his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Sure." The Doctor said.

"Not now, we're busy." The man snapped. "Can't you go home?"

"I just need a word in private." The woman replied.

"You haven't got clearance, just leave it. I'm going to have to leave you with security." The man said to them. Sophie ignored that and hooked arms with the woman and Rose.

"I can be of some use. I'll look after them." The woman stated. "Come, let's walk." Sophie and Rose looked at each other but began to walk with the woman. "Keep walking. That's right. Don' look round." She said hurriedly to Rose. Rose stopped looking. She lifted her ID card. "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North."

"A pleasure." Sophie smiled warmly.

"That friend of yours." Harriet said worriedly. "He's an expert right? He knows about aliens?"

"Why do want to know?" Sophie gasped when Harriet began sobbing and she and Rose tried to comfort the poor woman.

* * *

"Bobbi, Hunter." Natasha greeted the two at the door.

"Where are you off to?" Bobbi rose an eyebrow.

"Agent Coulson needs us at the labs." Natasha replied. "Something happened with the alien. What about you?"

"Fury wanted us here in case something happened." Hunter replied. "Is Sophie here?"

"She, the Doctor and Ms. Tyler." The Captain said. "They're talking to a Ms. Harriet Jones."

"Thanks, Cap." Bobbi said cheerfully. "Have fun with ET." Natasha rolled her eyes.

* * *

"They turned the body into a suit." Harriet said. Sophie stared at the suit in disgust. "A disguise for the thing inside." Harriet began to cry again and Rose grabbed her arm gently.

"It's alright. We believe you." Rose said soothingly. "I-It's alien."

"They must have some serious technology behind this." Sophie said, turning around. "If we could find it, we could use it." She said, rummaging through drawers and spaces. She opened up a cabinet and gasped as the Prime Minister fell out.

"Harriet, for god's sakes, this has gone beyond a joke." The lead man snapped, walking in. "You cannot just wander -" He stopped in disbelief. Sophie didn't see Bobbi or Hunter come in behind her. "Oh my god, that's the Prime Minister."

"Excellent deduction, Sherlock Holmes." Sophie snarked, squatting by Prime Minister's body. "He's dead." She said glancing up. Her eyes hardened on the SHIELD agents.

"Oh," A sickly sweet voice said behind them. "Has someone been naughty?" Bobbi whipped out her Battle Staves out and Hunter pointed a gun at the heavyweight woman who walked in. They walked backwards slowly and watched as she shut the door with an evil grin on her face.

"That's not possible." The man said as Bobbi and Hunter backed near Sophie. "He left this afternoon. I mean, the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away."

"And who told you that?" The woman sniffed. "Hmm? Me." She smiled and said it in a sing song voice.

"Fucking mad, this one." Hunter muttered.

The woman giggled and placed her hand on her forehead and pulled over on something. Sophie's eyes widened comically as blue light began spilling as the woman - no the alien - unzipped her forehead slowly. She pulled down and they all gaped at the green creature with huge luminous eyes. The bodysuit stopped halfway and the creature stretched out long, sharp claws. It stepped fully out of the suit and the blue light faded from the room.

The man stood in front of the huge creature in disbelief. It snarled and grabbed the man by the neck. Sophie gave a shout as Rose and Harriet began screaming. She flipped out her knife and put her thumbs in the holes, fire lighting up. Quickly she stabbed the back of the thing.

Sophie stared in dismay at her now crushed knife. "Fuck, that was my favorite." She groaned. Hunter shot the thing's back as Sophie slid back but it bounced off it's skin. Sophie's chest was thick as the thing dropped the man, now dead.

It roared.


	14. World War Three Part 1

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie kept Rose and Harriet behind her, eyes sharpening coldly at the creature. Her entire body pumped with adreneline, skin angrily flushed to a bright pink. Her hair was slowly twisting out of it's braid, the ponytail long gone, and her hair framed across her face wildly making her look animalistic. Her eyes glowed with power, a ring of black fire twisting within the iris.

Sophie saw Bobbi twisting her specialized sticks, watching the thing carefully, and Hunter pulling out a long, sleek short sword. Rose had her brown eyes wide and shocked and her hands were shaking. Harriet was being abnormally silent, except the few sniffles that escaped.

And then something particular happened. Electricity started through the creatures body, crackling and sizzling, as it through itself against the table in pain.

"C'mon!" Sophie said and the five humans ran past the alien and out the door, quickly. They sprinted away from the ugly creature and through the door. Hunter lead the group to the left only for Harriet to stop.

"No-wait! They're still in there!" She exclaimed. Sophie frowned in confusion. ''The emergency protocols! We need them." Sophie, Hunter and Bobbi gave each other exasperated stares when Rose and Harriet sprinted back. The two agents and one time traveller followed and saw Harriet and Rose running, the alien after them.

Sophie twisted around and sprinted after the two civilians, easily keeping up with them. Travelling with the Doctor had given her best stamina for running, it seemed. The thing screeched and growled it's anger as they reached a door.

Sophie quickly shut it and was thrown into Hunter's arms as it was torn to pieces. She felt a sting of slight pain stab through her head as blood dripped down over her left eye.

_The Doctor's gonna be pissed. _The once assassin thought, turning and running. She reached up and wiped the scarlet blood, and she grimaced, feeling the smear of blood across the left side of my face and on the palm.

The thing screamed once more as they passed an elevator and to the door at the end of the hallway. The elevator dinged and Sophie spun, seeing the Doctor beaming brightly in it and the alien pulling to a stop.

The alien raised it's hands and roared. The Doctor simply smiled at it and looked to the five of them. "Hello..." He said as the elevator began to close. "Wait - Sophie?" He said in shock, eyes wide.

The door shut.

While the creature was distracted, the five humans went into the door next to the locked one. Sophie heard it's low, angry growl as she shut and locked the door, backing away quickly this time. Rose tried both doors but they were locked.

"Shit." Hunter said, looking around quickly.

"Hide." Sophie said sharply, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her behind a desk. Harriet chose to hide behind a rather large fold out and Hunter and Bobbi hid behind one of the curtains, the long drapes hiding her feet. Sophie inhaled quietly as the door swung open, the creature's thuds pounding on the floor.

"Oh, such fun." The alien giggled, it's voice crackly and feminine like. "Little human children...where are you?" It sang out. "Sweet little humankins, come to me." The thing bubbled out a laugh, it's thuds growing stronger as it neared the desk. "Let me kiss you better."

Sophie waved her hand towards Rose as she felt the twisted air waves. The thing wasn't looking at them. Rose ran to the second curtain and Sophie quickly went behind another drawer. You couldn't see her unless you were standing in front of Rose.

"Kiss you with my big, green lips." It giggled, inhaling sharply. Sophie cursed her luck. Of course the day she returned to her own time an alien race would attack Earth. "My brothers." The alien said as more thuds came into the room.

"Happy hunting?" A deeper voice growled lowly.

"It's wonderful." The female sighed happily. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink!" She cackled. Sophie felt the hairs on the back of her neck as she kept her eyes locked onto the curtain where Rose hid.

"Sweat and fear!" A brother laughed.

"I can smell an old girl, stale bird and brittle bones." The other brother said cruelly. "Two smell of blood and death," _Bobbi and Hunter, _"Another smells of honey and sweat." _Me. _"And last, a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline," _Rose. _Sophie stilled seeing the female stalk towards Rose's curtain, completely oblivious of Sophie's hiding place.

Rose screamed when the curtain flipped back and Sophie felt pure anger burn into her body. She slipped out of her hiding place just as Harriet, Bobbi and Hunter did and snarled angrily, in an almost wolf like fashion.

"NO!" Harriet howled, raising her arms up submissively. "Take me first! Take me!" The Doctor threw open the door, holding a fire extinguisher. The Doctor didn't hold back, spraying the screeching aliens with cold foam.

"Out, with me!" He shouted to the five humans. Sophie took Rose's hand and sprinted to the Doctor's side after Rose threw the curtain on top of the female alien.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked seeing Bobbi, Hunter and Harriet.

"Lance Hunter, mercenary. We met at the hospital." Hunter said, grimacing at the creatures.

"Bobbi Morse, assassin for hire and temporary SHIELD agent." Bobbi said, wrapped in Hunter's arms.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Harriet's eyes were wide and terrified.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor turned back to look at the aliens only for the foam to drain out.

"I suggest we run." Sophie said, opening the door.

"Good plan." The Doctor said. "RUN!"


	15. World War Three Part 2

Summary: Everything was going peachy for Sophie Coulson. That is until she is nearly killed by living plastic and is rescued by an overly handsome British man. Such a life of a former assassin. Doctor/OC

* * *

Sophie easily kept up with the Doctor but she saw her cousin struggling slightly to keep up and she felt bad for Rose. Rose had always hated exercise, all but gymnastics when she was younger, and now she was being forced to run for her life.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms." The Doctor said, entwining his fingers with Sophie's own thinner ones.

"The emergency protocols are in there." Harriet informed the Doctor, keeping one hand on her bouncing purse. "They give instructions for aliens." The Doctor turned a corner and tilted his head and called back to Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, I like you." He said seriously.

"I think I like you too." Harriet said with a brief smile.

"Shit, Doc, they're catching up." Hunter shouted as they passed through the room where Sophie had gotten cut, the aliens right behind them. They kept going straight and stopped in front of the cabinet door, the Doctor whipping out the sonic screwdriver.

"Might wanna hurry up, Theta." Sophie said quietly as the screwdriver pulsed sharply. The door opened and Bobbi shut and locked the side door. The Doctor went to the open front door where the aliens were coming and looked around frantically. He saw a jar filled with brown liquid and lifted it, pointing the sonic screwdriver to it.

"One more move, and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol." The Doctor warned them. Fear flickered in black, soulless eyes. "Woof! We all go up. So back off." Angry rumbles came from their throats and they took nervous steps back. The Doctor grinned, lowering the alcohol but keeping the screwdriver to it. "Well then, question time: who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet said.

"No fuck." Hunter grumbled.

"I got that, thanks." The Doctor glanced back at her.

"Who are you, if not human?" The oldest alien asked calmly.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"He's not human." Sophie replied.

"He's not human?" Harriet said in disbelief.

"Can I have a bit of a hush?" The Doctor said in annoyance.

"Sorry."" Harriet apologized at the same time Sophie said snarkily, "Deal with it."

He ignored her and clasped his hands together. "So. What's the plan?" He asked, looking from Slitheen to Slitheen.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet said, still confused.

Sophie turned to Harriet, a slight smile flitting onto her lips. "Lots of planets have a North." She replied.

"I said hush," The Doctor said looking back. He brought the alcohol and screwdriver back up. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the government - what for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" The oldest Slitheen said dryly. Offended looked came across every humans' face.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen Race here." The Doctor realized. "What is it?"

"The Slitheen Race?" The other male asked. "Slitheen is not out species." The Slitheen hissed angrily.

"Slitheen is our surname." The eldest screeched. "Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passamer-Day Slitheen, at your service." Sophie glanced over at Bobbi who was wide eyed and in shock.

"Oh, so you're family." The Doctor realized.

"A family business." Jocrassa replied.

"Then you're out here to make a profit." The Doctor said. "How can you do that on a "godforsaken rock"?"

The unknown male Slitheen gave a low growl. "Ah, excuse me. Your device will do what, triplicate the flammability?" He asked carefully.

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked sheepishly.

"You're making it up." Jocrassa declared.

"Oh well. Nice try." The Doctor grinned. "Harriet," he tried to hand off the liquor. "have a drink. I think you're gonna need it."

"Pass it to the left first." Harriet replied, clinging to her white briefcase, eyes on the Slitheen. He did so, handing the liquor to Rose.

"Thanks." The blond replied dryly.

"Now we can end this hunt..." Jocrassa growled. "...with a slaughter."

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose snapped as the Doctor squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. He ignored her.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street." The Doctor commented. "2000 years ago, this was Marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken." The Doctor gave a light, little laugh, dropping his gaze to the floor. "He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room. If the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." He pressed a button on the side of the wall. Sophie gaped as thick metal windows and doors came over all the entrances.

The Doctor turned back to them. "Installed in 1991. 3 inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." The Doctor beamed.

"And how exactly do we get out?" Bobbi said coolly, crossing her arms over her chest and spreading her legs slightly. The Doctor looked from Sophie to Hunter to Harriet and Rose to Bobbi and back to Sophie.

"Ah." He said with an ironic smile on his lips.

* * *

Jackie and Mickey peeked out of the door, into the street, carefully for more of the monsters. They had just been attacked by a big, green, terrifying alien and nearly lost their lives for it. Sirens blared across the streets and light shined on their faces as they stared out, terrified.

Mickey ducked out, grabbing Jackie's hand, and they both scurried up to a garbage can and hide behind it. Mickey's eyes went from the Kevlar wearing men (and one redhead wearing black jeans and another tall blond man wearing khakis) to the pole. The redhead and blond had their backs turned, talking quietly, and the Kevlar wearing men had their backs straight and to the two. Jackie and Mickey hurried over to a thick pole and caught their breath.

They looked back again and saw that none of the soldiers or agents had noticed them. Mickey gripped Jackie's hand a little tighter as they ran down the other side of the street and through an alleyway.

Natasha and Steve didn't notice a thing.

* * *

"What was his name?" The Doctor asked, dragging the dead body of the man who welcomed them across the floor into the cupboard. Sophie watched his idly, a numb look on her face.

"Who?" Harriet asked in confusion as she riffled through papers.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he's called." The Doctor replied. Harriet walked over to the cupboard and watched the Doctor place down the secretary.

"I don't know." She said briefly. "I talked to him, brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." She said with a guilt ridden voice. She turned around walked back over to her chair.

"Secretary Johnson was his name." Bobbi said, tapping her fingers against her thigh as she watched her old friend carefully. Bobbi watched as Sophie's eyes softened when the Doctor quietly apologized to the corpse.

Sophie stood up and tilted her jaw up at the much taller Doctor when he walked out of the cupboard, eyes hardened. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?" He walked past Rose who was ruffling through a drawer and went up to the door, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"This place is antique, mate." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest to watch the Doctor work. "You ain't gonna find anything here."

"What I don't get," Sophie stepped toward the Doctor, "when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise." She followed him as he began to study the room carefully.

"He's too slim - they're big, old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor explained, sonicking in the wall and glancing back at his companion, his eyes softening.

"But the aliens - they're like 9 feet tall." Rose said. "How do they squeeze inside?" The Doctor gave a deep sigh at her question.

"The device around their neck - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit." He said with a glance towards the blonde. "That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." He explained, sonic-ing a metal covered window.

"Wish I had a compression field; I could fit a size smaller." Rose said with a sigh, walking towards Harriet.

"Excuse me - people are dead." Harriet said sharply, looking up from a briefcase. "This is not the time for making jokes."

"Sorry." Rose muttered. "You get used to this stuff when you're with the "Oncoming Storm". Told you I did research, Doc-tor." She taunted when the Doctor jerked his head towards her. "You think he's such an angel, Sophie, but he's not." Her brown eyes turned cold. "He's a demon."

"Harriet Jones-" The Doctor said in an attempt to change the subject. "I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" He asked.

Harriet gave a snort. "Hardly."

The Doctor frowned. "Rings a bell - Harriet Jones."

"Lifelong back-bencher, I'm afraid." Harriet informed the Doctor. "And a fat lot of use I'm being now. The protocols are redundant. They list the people who can help -"

"But they're all dead downstairs." Sophie finished with an etched frown on her pretty face.

"Great." Bobbi sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"Hasn't it got defense codes and things?" Rose said, walking around the table to stand next to Harriet. "Can't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Harriet and Bobbi stared at her incredulously.

"You're a violent young woman, aren't you?" Harriet said after a quiet second.

"I'm serious." Rose insisted. "We could."

"Well, there's nothing like that in here." Harriet huffed. "Nuclear strikes do have a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Sophie uncurled her fingers from the the Doctor's own as he took a few steps towards the two women.

"Say that again." He said to Harriet.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked.

"Anything." The Doctor said. "All of it."

"Um, well," Harriet swallowed. "The British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the U.N."

"Like that's ever stopped them." Sophie muttered.

"Exactly," Harriet gave a short laugh. "Given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much-" She exclaimed, "The code's have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the U.N. Is it important?" She asked the Doctor.

"Everything's important." Sophie informed her.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying Slitheen as if that's normal." Harriet said.

"What do they want, though?" Hunter asked.

"Well, they're just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want "Slitheen World". They're out to make money. That means they want to use something, something here on Earth, something that's an asset." The Doctor frowned.

"Like what?" Harriet wondered. "Gold? Oil? Water?"

The Doctor beamed and her, giving a short little nod. "You're very good at this."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Harriet Jones -" He leaned forward onto the table, staring quizzically at her. "Why do I know that name?" Before she could answer, there was a sharp beep-beep.

"That's mine." She said, digging the device out of her bra.

"We're sealed off." Harriet said in bewilderment. "How'd you get a signal? And did you pull that out of your..."

"Bra?" Sophie asked. She straightened her shoulders. "Yes. Yes I did. And the Doctor soniced it. Superphone." She walked around the table to stand by the Doctor.

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet turned towards the Doctor. "You must have contacts." She stood up, looking him in the eyes.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor muttered.

"It's Mickey." Sophie said with a frown. Rose stood up from her chair, eyes wide, and she quickly went over to her cousin.

"Is he alright?" She said worriedly. The Doctor didn't look too worried though and waved Sophie off.

"Oh, tell Rickey we're busy." He said. Sophie glanced up at the Doctor with a deep frown and she rose an elegant eyebrow as she watched him walk over to Bobbi and Hunter who had been quiet for some time.

"Not so stupid, Doc." She walked over to him and gave the Doctor her phone. He frowned at her, took it and with a deep sigh, he began to rub his forehead tiredly at the picture of a Slitheen on the cellphone.

The phone began to ring and the Doctor tossed it back to her, a stressed look on his face.

"Mickey, hey are you guys alright?" Sophie asked.

"There was an alien!" Mickey squealed.

"Yeah, I saw the picture." Sophie said.

"No, no, no, no, no." Mickey began to ramble nervously. "Not just alien but proper alien, all stinking and wet and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!"

"I could've died!" She heard Jackie say.

"Is she alright?" Sophie asked. "Ah, don't put her on just tell me. Hey!" She said as the Doctor snatched away her phone.

"Is that Rickey?" He asked his companion.

"It's Mickey." Sophie and Rose snapped together. He just walked away from Sophie.

"Don't talk." He said to Mickey. "Just shut up and go to your computer. " Mickey said something back that Sophie couldn't hear. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence but I need you."

Sophie gave a small smile as the two continued to speak over the phone.

"Sophe." She turned away from the Doctor as Bobbi grabbed her sweatshirt and dragged her over to a corner of the room, Hunter trailing behind. "I know we aren't your favorite people at the moment but I need to know something."

"Shoot." Sophie replied, eyes locked onto her old friend.

"Do you trust this guy?" Bobbi asked.

Without hesitation, Sophie replied, "With my life."

"Sophie." The Doctor called, putting the phone on speaker and setting it against the table. "Say that again." The Doctor said as Sophie walked to his side with Rose on the other side of him.

"It needs a password." Mickey said, sounding irritated.

"Buffalo, two f's and one l." The time lord replied.

"So what's that website?" Jackie asked over the sound of Mickey typing.

"All the secret information known to man." Mickey said seriously. "See they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were _born_ in the dark." The Doctor said spitefully.

"Doctor." Sophie warned.

"Thank you." Mickey huffed. "Password again?" He asked the Doctor.

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor replied. More typing. Sophie watched the Doctor pace around the table. "Big Ben - why would the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts to kill them." Harriet pointed out.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London." The Doctor waved off Harriet's explanation.

"The Slitheen were hiding but then they put the entire planet on red alert - why would they do that?" Rose asked.

"To incite panic, maybe?" Sophie offered.

"Oh, listen to them." Jackie scoffed.

"Hey, at least we're trying." Rose said defensively.

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind." Jackie snapped back. "Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my niece disappears from the face of the earth."

"I told you what happened." Sophie sighed.

"I'm talking to him." Jackie said sharply. "Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this: is my niece safe?"

"I'm fine." Sophie said.

"Is she safe?" Jackie repeated. "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" The Doctor looked at his companion with such a look of hardness and dismay that it made Sophie drop her eyes to the floor. "Well, what's the answer?"

The Doctor was cut off by sharp beeping, saving him from answering the dangerous question.


End file.
